


Finding love one afternoon

by Ladyli1987



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Rich Park Chanyeol, Romance, Slow Burn, University Student Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyli1987/pseuds/Ladyli1987
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't believe love exists in this world anymore, not after finding his fiancé in bed with his best friend!The cute much younger,  severely hearing impaired coffee barista he meets might just change his mind and heal his heart.Baekhyun a shy art student, has always let his disability rule his life, making him the  regular target of bullying.Whilst working a shift at his families coffee shop, he meets a much older man, one who takes his breath away.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 81
Kudos: 213





	1. Breaking News

“Tonight on ABC news we interrupt our normal celebrity slot, why you ask boy do I have some juicy news! Do you remember the golden IT couple of the upper elite class of our society, a couple constantly seen out in support of local Charities and at the hottest parties! One part our very own Park Chanyeol, the 38 year old nations heartthrob and son of Yunho and Dara Park! For those not in the know, Park Yunho is the high court judge who has condemned many of our nations criminals! His lovely wife Dara, was before marriage Dara Jun, daughter of Yee Hoo Jun owner of Jun enterprises, the Jun family is also Korea’s wealthiest family. I know, I hear you all saying this isn’t exactly juicy news more a fact! The juicy part I’m getting to, we all remember the lucky bastard we all were jealous over don’t we? That suave, sophisticated, gorgeous, tanned blue eyed American, that had stolen the heart of the nations bachelor. A man by the name of Adam King, Ah I see have your attention, boy do I have news for you! 

We reported Park Chanyeol was back on the market some 18 months ago, after photos of said man surfaced loading what looked like boxes of belongings in to a removal van. All the while Adam was nowhere to be seen, at first we like many thought it was just a couple moving in to a bigger place, when in fact it was the end of a relationship! Now nothing is unusual about break ups which was confirmed by the Parks publicist that same week! 3 months later was when here at ABC, a scandal broke! We had the scoop and shared it with you all, there should be a photo in the corner to remind you what happened. Do you see in the photo just how sheepish Mr King was and that he seen at the airport trying to leave the county, again nothing wrong with that, save he wasn’t alone and was caught holding hands with Kris Wu! Kris is also a well know highborn son, and before that incident was Chanyeol’s business partner and best friend! Do you agree i just how sheepish the pair were, if you do pat yourselves on the back as what I have to say will blow your mind! 

This is where this story gets interesting as it was also 18 months ago that our Chanyeol left Wu and Park Law, now we know why, hold on I’m getting there first we all know Chanyeol has also kept a relatively low profile since. Why you wonder well I will tell you, as I have it the inside scoop as it were and not from the Parks but a close friend of Wu’s! Mr King and Mr Wu have indeed been very naughty boys, our source confirmed that the pair had been caught red handed in an intimate position by Park himself! 

That’s right ladies and gentlemen what a despicable act! Yet it doesn’t end there, our source has confined 18 months after the pair were literally caught with their pants down, they have now eloped in Europe and looking to come back home to Korea as newly weds! No doubt this news will break the nations favourite bachelor, and shock the upper echelon of our society. One can only hope that Park Chanyeol gets his happy ever after and soon. 

There you have it ladies and gentlemen, please use the hashtags at the bottom of the screen should you wish to leave your comments on our Twitter feed. 

Your watching ABC News!”


	2. 18 Months and 24 Days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thanks so much for taking interest in this story.

Chanyeol stands at one of the floor to ceiling windows of this downtown apartment, he isn't looking at the bright lights of Seoul, but at the man in the reflection! Chanyeol barely recognises it's him staring back, to him the image staring back at him is a vast improvement compared to his reflection 18 months and 24 days exactly ago. The man in the window, is an infinitely better version of himself! One who demands respect, who's aura oozes power and sex. Undercut platinum hair that shines ultra violet in the light, his toned physique has if possible become even more defined almost straining against the silk of his shirt. The slight stomach muscles he remembers, have transformed in to rock hard washboard abs.

Chanyeol smiles at this new improved man, countless work outs have strengthened not only his core, but have helped to strengthen his new resolve and outlook on the world. His deep hazelnut eyes hold a much clearer intensity then what they did in his twenty's, that's thanks for the laser treatment that throughout their relationship Adam talked him out of every single time he bought it up. 

Chanyeol would be lying to himself, if the last 18 months haven't had an effect on him, the first months after that most horrific betrayal ere the worst. Chanyeol shakes his head, he can still recall with vivid details the exact moment he walked in on the two most important people in his life at the time.

The sudden beep of his phone cuts off his sombre thoughts, causing a sudden rustle behind him! The person in the bed thankfully remains asleep, letting out the breath he was subconsciously holding, Chanyeol hastens to find his belt and shoes before making a hasty exit! He hasn't even got to the elevator, when his phones starts to obnoxiously vibrate in his hand. 

"Please tell me you went home with the hottie at the bar last night," Chanyeol smiles at the high pitched screech his best friend and rock lets out. "Good Moring to you too," "fine don't answer my question, I assume you are need of caffeine" Chanyeol goes to nod, forgetting he is on the phone "yes I am." "Good because you're coming with me to help Sehun, stalk his latest crush at this rather bijou jaunt this guy works at. I think he's panicking about turning 30." 

Chanyeol can feel Jongdae roll his eyes through the phone, "don't you remember what we were up-to when we were turning 30!" "I don't recall chasing anyone's tail," "No Chen you were too busy doing your own version of eat, pray, love." "Doesn't it feel like an age away that we were turning 30? Ignore that question, that was stupid to ask I'm sorry Chanyeol." Chanyeol smiles, it is a stupid question, but not his friend isn't wrong. "Chen it feels like I have lived a life time in 8 years, but I can't say all of it was awful." "Adam loved you Chanyeol I'm sure of it," "he loved me enough to break my heart Chen. I know, I know at one time he did, looking back the last 6 months it was obvious he wasn't!" "Channie," "It's ok Kim Chen, it's over now I'm in a much better place mentally, physically, and financially, tell me where should I meet you? "Meet me at 9.30 in a place called Paradise cafe in Apujong, oh and Chanyeol I'm going to get the juicy details one way or another!"

The tale tell click of his phone makes Chanyeol smile, his ever impatient friend. He owes a lot of thanks to Jongdae, if it wasn't for the tough love he provided he wouldn't be where he is today. Chanyeol will forever be grateful for Jongdae's encouragement and support especially when he took a big risk to leave Wu and Park Law. He couldn't stay there after what happened and walked away, taking his clients and a few loyal staff with him!

The risk he took to create a new law firm with Jongdae who in his own right was a formidable contracts lawyer at a well-known entertainment firm has paid off massively, their business is booming and his father has commended their efforts to overhaul the lack of protection for those with dire work and pre-nuptial contracts. It's the one thing he is thankful to Adam for, his own personal experiences have made him an enhanced lawyer, one who is the top of his game.

Chanyeol can't help but smile, as he has no doubt Jongdae will turn in to infamous troll like persona if he doesn't spill the details of his late night escapade! Smirking when he feels a twinge in his back, he can't say it wasn't a good time, one that he won't be repeating he is not interested in getting attached again.

The only dampener on last night's festivities will no doubt be the daily ABC update, he has no idea why his personal life has become the cannon fodder ABC wants to report on. He has an inkling it's down to Adam and his need to be the centre of attention. Sehun being his publicist, and Jongdae have tried to stop reports on his life to no avail. Resulting in Sehun coming up with his own plan to maximise the renewed interest, refusing to comment when asked if the news is true. Sehun advised when the time is right he will go to ABC with approved inside scoop.

Swiftly exiting the apartment building thankful it's only just light out and not too far from his own penthouse as he recognises the mandu shop on the corner ahead. He stoops dead in his tracks when he spots the newspaper stand, there in black and white are two pictures on the front page of ABC's gossip magazine. One a picture of two familiar men enjoying a romantic dinner, and the second is a picture of him, Sehun and Jongdae looking rather polished as they hit the town!

The first photo does something to his how he hates to admit it fragile heart, it's not heartbreak or longing more like the feel of his heart hardening and giving up on love. Chanyeol shakes his head and takes a deep breath, he never been more thankful to be close to home! The photo of the happy couple he gives one more melancholy look, before he feels his resolve strengthen, its only taken 18 months and 24 days to accept the man he was in love with no longer loves him! 

With the promise of a hot shower, fresh clothes and his much needed caffeine fix he heads for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chanyeol :( next up will be Baekhyun's POV,  
> As always leave your feedback, thanks for getting this over 100 views. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Just to say watch this space as the news announcement was so popular they will be added periodically through out the story
> 
> Thank you again for reading this update


	3. A Different Shift.

Baekhyun rushes to his family coffee shop, it's not his normal shift as today is Saturday and he's normally completing his assignments. Luhan his older brother by Severn years, had messaged him late last night begging for his help. Luhan, had begged him to cover the only hour shift his brother still insists to do! 

According to his brother, someone gave him the heads up that someone named Oh Sehun, has a crush and casually advised Sehun works with the CEO at his new fancy HR job. The one at the new law firm C and J Law associates, it's been made famous for outing an entertainment firms diabolical contracts they force on idols. This Oh Sehun, Luhan feels is way out of his league, Baekhyun had agreed to help as its not often Luhan asks for his help and Baekhyun would do anything for his brother. Luhan is constantly jumping to his defence, Baekhyhun hates that even though he is almost 21 and at university he so cruelly tormented. Luhan still jumps in to protect him even against Baekhyun's so called fellow students. Ones that would rather bully him for being death, then try and see the man underneath the disability. 

Baekhyun stops outside the cafe his parents own and run, and stares at his reflection! He can see his petite frame is dwarfed and hidden under the massive blue hoodie he threw on an hour ago, the blue of his hoodie contrasts against his freshly washed un-styled curly rich red hair. He tilts his head slightly, and watches with fascination as the light reflects his almost glass like luminous skin. He doesn’t need the glasses that cover his bright blue eyes, he just feels safe and slightly more protected with them. Baekhyun is eternally grateful he was blessed with the good skin his mama has, one less thing to be bullied over.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, his right hand instantly rising to tug at his right ear in a nervous action, against the phantom feels of a cochlear implant from his early teens. The memories of his earlier years flood his mind, the stares he would get when he first starts school, swiftly turned to cruel words, words in to pushes and shoves! He reaches his hand further under his hair line he phantom feels of a cochlear implant from his early teens is still present.

As a teenager he begged to have the blasted instrument removed, he didn’t hear any better anyway, his parents agreed provided he carried a palm pilot to aid him, and learned to lip read. Said palm pilot that doubled as his communication, which was often snatched before finally being trodden on in front of him! It was the last straw for him and his parents who were heartbroken over their full of life son become so withdrawn. Baekhyun was promptly taken out of the school and home schooled by private tutors, one who noticed his skill with a paint brush, said tutor still acts as his mentor and secured his art scholarship to SNU, a dream he never thought would come true. 

Taking a deep breath and gently shaking his head, he opens the door to Café Paradise, the smell of fresh brewed coffee and his dad’s famous pastries instantaneously assault his senses, he looks around the still deserted café. The high gloss white tiles that form the counter are glistening, the coffee machines are already switched on, and row upon row of sweet treats line the open face cabinet.

Baekhyun can’t help but smile as his eyes land on the rainforest mural he completed for his parents, it encompasses the whole back wall of the café. A velvet flamingo pink bench sits below it, complete with a line of rose gold tables. The gold paint he used for the toucan’s beaks glimmer in the early morning sunlight, and make for striking features against the moss and lime green colours he used for the banana leafs, and blistering oranges of the birds of paradise flowers he painted freehand.

He almost jumps out of his skin, when he feels a presence behind him, turning quickly he comes face to face with the kind eyes and smiles of his mum, her hands start to move as he lips reaps “Where is Luhan?” Wanting to respond he starts to move his hands in swift fluid motions explaining why, “Luhan messaged me late last night to cover his shift, something about a secret admirer!” Baekhyun smiles as his mother rolls her eyes, before placing a hand on his cheek “That boy, he really should just let me fill his hours with a new server, your essay is it finished, if it’s not you can head home?” “Yes mum, I finished it last night, and yes I am ok being here I can work out the back with dad.” “Baekie, you burnt the last tray of almond croissants, I tell you what why don’t you make the coffees, your always taste better and get the best compliments.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the sudden realisation he may have to come face to face with the Instagram vloggers who like to come here! It’s the main reason he doesn’t work a Saturday, years of torment have left him shy and afraid people will judge him and think it rude when he doesn’t respond. “Baekhyun honey calm down, the large crowds won’t come until later.” Both he and his mum jump out of their skins, when the door to the café opens and in walks an Adonis of a man, one that causes Baekhyun’s heartbeat to stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, here’s a little bit of background about Baekhyun:( I know so sad! 
> 
> Did I make it clear enough with the italics that Baekhyhun is using sign language? I have been told this hast worked so have added the appropriate grammar 
> 
> Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s first meeting is up next, once I have it written and finished that is, please bare with me. I promise it will be longer:) 
> 
> As always please be kind with any feedback ❤️❤️❤️


	4. First Glances

Chanyeol stands just outside café paradise as he fires off messages to Jongdae and Sehun, he knew he would be the first one to arrive! Those two are the most punctual people he knows in regards to their work, personally the pair of them would be late to their own funerals. Interested to see what the café is like after Jongdae called It Bijou, Chanyeol peeks through the window. He does admit the aesthetics of this café do make it stand out from the hordes of cafes in Seoul, the greens and gold of the wallpaper covering the back wall makes the soft pinks and white pop. 

He almost groans when his eyes catch the flamingo pink velvet benches, he wishes they were meeting at the usual overpriced Starbucks! Chanyeol runs his hands through his still slightly damp hair, he didn't sign up to spend his morning amongst the Instagram parade! Thankfully though as Chanyeol looks around the café from the outside, there doesn't seem to be any one accept a lady with her back to him. Chanyeol takes a deep breath when realising the others will be a little while yet, he gets his phone out may as well check his emails and opens the door.

The sharp intake he hears once he steps foot in the café, has him lifting his head away from his never ending emails. His eyes widen when he locks on to the person he hoped let out the sharp intake of breath, as standing before him is the most gorgeous creature he's ever seen. One that has such ethereal and unique beauty it should be illegal! Full and shiny vixen red hair, skin so pale it would give the snow white and plenty of idols a good run for their money, he should really stop staring! 

Chanyeol really can't help himself, as he continues to not so discretely stare at the exquisite man in front of him. His heart is beating erratically and feels weird, his chest has a familiar warm feeling one he thought he would never feel again and certainly not with just one look at the man in front of him. All he wants to do as he watches the colour drain from the man's beautiful face, is wrap him up in his safe embrace and protect him from the cruelties of the world. That need to protect increases as he watches the young beauty nervously lift one ever so tiny pale trembling hand to his right ear. Chanyeol observes as the woman gets closer to the beauty, and gently touches the young man's thin delicate looking arm.

Chanyeol watches as those striking blue eyes refocus on the lady he saw first, breaking whatever magic had been woven between them. Chanyeol doesn't hear what the woman says as the beauty slightly bows in his direction, before turning on his heels to the back and what he assumes is the kitchen. Chanyeol doest know what possesses him as his feet take a mind of their own, he is about to step forward when the door behind him bangs open! 

Baerkhyun stands in the kitchen willing his heart to stop hammering in his chest, closing his eyes to centre himself and quickly calm his breathing. Ignoring the weird feeling in his chest he knows he has to snap out of it, he doesn't want to be out the front with that stunning Adonis still there, mainly so that Adonis of a man won't discover that he isn't normal. 

He knows not everyone will be cruel, but years of ridicule are hard to shake off. He silently prays that the overwhelmingly magnificent looking man, one who is oddly familiar will be getting his coffee to go, and be gone by the time he sanitises his hands and gets his apron.

15 minutes later he still stands at the doors to the kitchen as he peers through the doorway he can still see the handsome man, this time though he isn't alone. Two other equally put together men have joined him, Baekhyun eyes widen when he recalls his brothers text about having an admirer! Could it be one of the men at that table, he doesn't want to admit to himself that his heart and stomach are doing weird somersaults at the thought of the platinum haired man coming here to woo his brother.

Baekhyun observes how each of the three men stand out like sore thumbs, compared the normal Saturday crowd, he fires off a message to his brother saying the admirer has arrived and asking for a photo, telling himself he isn't praying that it's not the platinum one.

He feels his iPhone vibrate and almost drops it when he sees what his brother responds with, there on his phone is that famous ABC photo of the kings of the Seoul elite! What catches his eyes is the man standing front and centre, that man is none other than the Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun can feel the heat in his chest at how stunning Park Chanyeol is, even dressed to kill in a black tuxedo complete with new undercut shining ultraviolet platinum hair. The innocent man and nation's heartthrob at the centre of a scandalous act, one that has been so shamelessly discovered. The man in the picture just so happens to be the very same man sat out front, Park Chanyeol who fifteen minutes ago was staring at him with such an intensity it was like he could see his own soul. 

Baekhyun clutches at his chest, never has he experienced anything like this before in his twenty years of life! Baekhyun eyes Park Chanyeol through the window again his outfit of black blazer, white T-shirt and jeans give off that classic bad boy vibe, a look that makes Baekhyun's pulse beat faster! 

Orders for 2 iced americanos and a iced latte made now the duo have finally arrived. Chanyeol sits back and watches the youngest of them gaze around the coffee shop, "Hunnie are you sure this crush of yours works here and at our law firm!" This peaks his interest and he wonders, no hopes Sehun doesn't has a crush on the red haired beauty he saw earlier, "Yes Chen, his name is Luhan and he works in your HR department, has brown hair, pale skin short!" Chanyeol smiles he does remember he has met the object of Sehun's affection, a memory of a very deer and feminine featured man flashes in his mind. Chanyeol liked what he saw of the man, he may be small in nature, this Luhan was quite the force to be reckoned with when someone didn't want to include any of the interns for promotion. 

Odd that this Luhan guy works at their firm and also works in this cafe, surely they don't pay their staff so terribly that they need to have two jobs! Sadly Chanyeol is all to aware that second jobs are not all that uncommon, especially as university not awarded on a scholarship is expensive it's those second jobs that allow for luxuries. 

Chanyeol let's out a sigh when he catches wind of Jongdae's next statement, "did you see the papers this morning Sehun?" Not wanting to discuss that part of his life he cuts off Sehun's response, "I'm pretty sure most of Seoul has seen the pictures of us at the charity gala and the one of the happy couple!" "Chanyeol it's just so wrong, how can you be so ok with their attempts to get a reaction from you!" "Chen please enough of my life is plastered in that gossip rag, I don't want to retaliate nor do I want Sehun to release a statement,!" "Say the word Chan and I will release what ever you want, we support your silence as it just tarnishes their actions further! Besides our dear Chen did confirm that you were rather secretive this morning, I saw the hottie last night that couldn't keep his hands off you!" Chanyeol waits for the inevitable whine from Jongdae which takes only seconds to leave his friends pouty lips, Chanyeol rolls his eyes such a drama queen! It's obvious the look on his face is one of annoyance, as both Sehun and Jongdae raise their hands in surrender! Before Sehun speaks "I don't need the juicy details of your escapades last night, I'm just thrilled your finally starting to move on." Chanyeol can't help but smirk, he wouldn't call what he did last night moving on no it was more like scratching an itch. 

About to suggest they move on to a topic of conversation that doesn't include his recent activities or his love life, want he sees causes his voice to gets stuck in his throat! The red haired beauty re-enters the cafe, his beautiful face lowered to his phone, at the same time the door to the cafe bangs open as familiar face rushes in, the gasp that Sehun let's loose confirms this is indeed Luhan their new HR associate! He smiles as he watches Sehun sits up straighter and fluff his hair like a girl, completely ignoring Jongdae as he snickers at him. Chanyeol is confused when he sees sudden shocked expressions on their faces turning hue can see clearly the direction as to where this Luhan has headed.

What he sees is caused his own eyes to widen, Luhan has rushed to the red haired beauty, still focused on his phone.! This Luhan guy gently places a hand on the young beauty’s face, not in an intimate way it’s like he is trying to get his attention, from where they sit you would be blind not to notice the striking similarities of the two. He can hear Jongdae whisper that they must be brothers to Sehun who seems to instantly relax at those words. Chanyeol keeps his attention on the two exquisite beauty’s he isn’t close enough to hear the words Luhan is speaking. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen at what he sees next, the sharp intake of breaths beside him mean both Sehun and Jongdae too didn’t miss what he saw. Chanyeol can feel a strange feeling in his heart, and in his head forcing him to stand and approach the pair in front of him. The red head hasn’t spotted him yet, he’s still busy communicating with flurried hand movements, it’s obvious now why this young man ran away earlier, this beautiful creature that he so desperately much to his own surprise wants to know and protect, is quite obviously hearing impaired!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> How did I do with the pair finally seeing each other for the first time, how did I do with Chanyeol discovering our dear Baekhyun is heating impaired. Im so excited to write this story for you all! 
> 
> I hope you all like it please do let me know what you think! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	5. Hot of the Press!

"Tonight's ABC celebrity news, once again features some rather juicy news about our nations heartthrob Park Chanyeol! That's right ladies and gentlemen, that tall handsome ice cold drink of all things distinctively raw alpha male was spotted hitting the town. If you just take a peak to the top of the screen you will see a number of photos of the man himself, what a dish in that Italian made tuxedo! 

Here at ABC news we can't help but wonder if these nights out are his way of hitting back at a certain American supermodel. Now here is the inside scoop, everyone hold on to your horses, did you see the image that flashed up on the screen, do i here collective gasps all over Korea! Yes that's right one of the photos is of Mr King and Mr Wu committing what is quite simply a scandalous act in broad daylight! 

Let's concentrate on Mr Park now, who is the focus of the second photo. This photo was taken early yesterday morning featuring A very clear shot of the man leaving someone's else's apartment doing his own stride of pride, a very clear virtual two fingered salut to the newlyweds. I have it on good authority that most of your mothers would sell their souls to have you be the lucky one to help our dear nations heartthrob move on. Who could blame them really, I admit Park Chanyeol is not a bad man to look at judging by the photos in the corner of the screen. I would say if you are hoping to catch the nations heartthrob you better get a shift on! 

Our trusty source spotted our three kings, at the up and coming coffee shop Cafe Paradise yesterday. You may be familiar with the Apujong haunt made famous by the instagram parade, yes that is one of their many famous green tea danishes. On a serious down low if your wanting to grab Mr Parks attention, i suggest you fluff your hair and powder your nose and head down to the cafe, as he's been spotted at Cafe Paradise both yesterday and this morning! 

There you have it ladies and gentlemen, please use the hashtags at the bottom of the screen should you wish to leave your comments on our Twitter feed. 

Your watching ABC News!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am so so surprised this story is so popular with you all! I'm so grateful that you like it :) 
> 
> This story, will be studded with these little dispatch like news nuggets! I will leave it to your imaginations, what you think the scandalous act is ;) 
> 
> My thanks again xx


	6. A moment to reflect

Two weeks later, 

Chanyeol sits at his desk with his head leaning against the glossy white surface, to say he was having a bad day would be a understatement. The wealthy socialite that he is representing in a bitter divorce, the one who just left his office has become ever more desperate for him to notice her. At first he was flattered about the extra attention he politely declined, Chanyeol let's out a sigh his client is a gorgeous lady he is just not attracted to her at least not like she wants. He also would be blind to not notice how his client was not so subtly asking about his connections and net worth, making it clear she was looking for her next bank account more then anything else! Even if he were interested, it would severely break the no dating clients policy both he and Jongdae insisted on when they started their practice! 

Chanyeol lifts his head and turns to the view of namsan tower, it's such a contrasting difference to see green hills rather then the concrete jungle his former office looked out too. Chanyeol watches as the clouds move fluidly through the sky, the different view always makes him think back to the worts time of his life! Well thats before his life did a complete 180 turn for the better, Chanyeol shakes his head as the seared painful images of what he thought were the happiest time appear before him. 

Those memories of a happier times mostly include ones of dinner dates, walks along the river, buying their first apartment here in Seoul, morph to the soul destroying images of catching Adam on his knees giving Kris a blow job in what was his own home office! Chanyeol remembers the shock on both men's faces at being caught in the act! He closes his eyes in desperate frustration to forgot the swift fallout that followed, that awful discovery. Adam had tried to beg forgiveness, at first pleading that he was addicted to that bad boy vibe Kris had. Chanyeol had been heart broken to discover the man he loved, found him " so vanilla" it hurt like hell he soon realised he couldn't trust the man he had once loved. Chanyeol remembers how he had always idolised the super model even before they dated, their relationship was like a fairy tale, Adam had originally pursued him, when Chanyeol was interning at American law firm that represented Adams modelling agency! It was Adam who started to turn up at his office, sent outrageous gifts, splurged in the first expensive dinners, they soon started dating as both their careers grew so did their love, or so Chanyeol thought, the stabbing pain in his heart reminds him how wrong he was. 

Thats the kicker in Chanyeol's heart yes they were together for 10 years, were even planning their wedding, he was the one to propose. He proposed to Adam on a birthday holiday to Fiji, under the starlight sky on a luxury holiday that he paid in full for! Chanyeol did his own soul searching when he discovered the affair, at the advise of both his Mother and Sehun, he booked in to a retreat where he realised he always made the sacrifices, always changed his schedule to fit around the models vast schedule, made excuses to his parents when Adam didn't turn up for family functions. His heart smashed in to pieces when when his fiancé admitted he felt more attracted Kris. When he returned he couldn't even face Adam, perhaps it was cowardly the way he waited for Adam to be on a photoshoot, before picking up his stuff and leaving a delighted Sehun to evict Adam from the house that was solely in Chanyeol's name. Adam had them morphed in to this vindictive vile human, Adam didn't like that he was given 2 days to leave the house, he made sure Chanyeol know it , Adam left some rather unpleasant words on Chanyeol's phone, smashed up the flat save for a single TV that he had left playing a recording of him and Kris going at it like rabbits. 

Chanyeol wouldn't even be surprised if Adam is behind the updates from ABC, he knows Sehun has a plan in place and means well when he continues to advise him to stay quiet regarding the daily updates. Its the same advice he gets from his father regarding the broadcasting company, the same could not be said for his fathers attitude towards Adam. Chanyeol isn't surprised, he knows it's his parents and their influence that have forced several of the luxury brands to drop Adam as their model and ambassador, the biggest accounts among the many to drop Adam include Prada, Dr Jart, Dior and Samsung to name but a few amongst the many contracts the model has. Chanyeol wants to believe that Adam isn't so desperate for fame that he had to stoop so low after their bow very public break up. Chanyeol smiles for the first time today as he knows if the defamations continue his father has a further plan of retribution in place especially if it is confirmed that Adam is selling information.

A different much nicer image flashes before his eyes, one of a petite red haired, flawless fair skinned male. Chanyeol smiles he hasn't been able to stop thinking about the blue eyed angel from cafe paradise, the skittish little kitten fled back to the kitchen as soon as he saw how close he was. The beauties complexion had if possible become even paler when he realised that Chanyeol had seen his entire signed conversation! Leaving him to stand gaping after him, Chanyeol had rather embarrassedly gone red himself when he caught the concerned eyes of Luhan. It was like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, a situation he made infinitely more awkward by simply returning to his table to the roaring ribs of both Sehun and Jongdae. 

Since that day two weeks ago he has been back to cafe paradise at least 5 times, his brain tells him it's for the the exceptional coffee, the butterflies in his stomach tell him it's for a glimpse of the young redhead. Sadly on each visit to the coffee shop said red haired angel has been no where to be seen, the lady he saw on his first visit was there every time. Much to his surprise this morning on what was his sixth visit, she gave him a free box of danishes, complete with a knowing smile. Chanyeol scrambles to turn back around he had almost forgotten about the danishes. He instantly finds the flamingo pink box atop his paperwork, his mouth is already salivating at the thought of eating one of those matcha croissants, work out be damned he is going to enjoy the mix of sweet and savoury flakey goodness! Chanyeol almost moans, now he knows why café paradise is so popular, it's all down to the tart sweet and savoury pastries, he makes a mental note as he will definitely have to hit the gym harder tonight! About to turn to his computer to do some work he notices the Hangeul neatly written in gold on the lid of the box! I know the reason you have been coming to our café, Baekhyun is the name of the red head you saw two weeks ago, and I know you are looking for him. He too has the same expression, every shift he works when he doesn't see you. You will find Baekhyun in the café on Tuesdays through to Fridays he works from 4pm to 7pm.

Chanyeol looks desperately around for his phone seeing the time is almost 3pm, he quickly fires off an email to Jongdae saying he is leaving now not mentioning that the cute red head finally has a name. As he flies out of his office determined he feels those elusive butterflies again, he isn't sure what it is all he knows is he is determined to finally communicate with the shy little angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, just a little bit more insight about what a douche Adam has been -would you like a more in-depth flashback? i wanted to say sorry for taking so long to get something posted
> 
> Thank you all I can't believe this has been so well received, are you excited for what’s in store 
> 
> Please do forgive any errors and spelling mistakes stay tuned for what’s next! 
> 
> Thanks again ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	7. I Want to be Brave

Baekhyun's POV  
Baekhyun stops scratching with his pencil when he feels a vibration in his pocket, frowning as to why his phone is buzzing away. The reason why his phone is vibrating flashes across the screen, it's so glaringly obvious now it's his alarm, his shift at the café is in one hour. Baekhyun lets out a sigh he stretches, he was so engrossed in his sketching assignment he didn't notice the time was flying by. He doesn't bother packing away his fine drawing assignment one that involves drawing a flower arrangement in pencil, happy with how his shading is coming on he grabs his phone and bag before leaving to make the mad dash down the hill to the café.

Baekhyun can't help but daydream as he walks, he's always been so grateful the café isn't far from home, his parents have worked hard to make the café the success it is today. Baekhyun smiles, for him it's been bittersweet watching as his parents had to juggle the hard times the café had when business was low due to recession, sadly it wasn't just that, the cafe having difficulties came at the same time he was being bullied, bullying that had left him so traumatised he had to be pulled from school and home schooled. No longer daydreaming He reaches a hand up to his ear, as he desperately tries to banish painful memories, instead of falling pray to his memories, Beakhyun concentrates on just how grateful he is to his parents for their unwavering support and unconditional love during his darkest times.

Baekhyun will be the first to admit the home schooling did wonders for him academically and artistically, sadly it wasn't so helpful at conquering his acute shyness. Shaking his head at yet more bad memories he chastises himself. Its no good to think about the sad memories of his teenage years, yes the bullying has scared him and left him acutely cautious of pretty much everything. He takes a deep breath, enough is enough now he shouldn't think about the past, as a flash of a beautiful platinum face is conjured in his mind before being quickly banished. Baekhyun smiles as he sees the café coming in to focus as he rather clumsily races down the hill. He never thought he would ever get a job in such a public place with his disability, yes he knows it's all down to being his parents son, sadly his condition will never allow him to have the usual university job at a convenience store, or god forbid a bar, him working in a bar he shivers at the very thought! 

Baekhyun knows sometimes you work with your strengths, and he likes making the coffee. Making coffee doesn't involve a whole lot of conversation, all he has to do is read the slips the cashier passes! Baekhyun remembers how at first making coffee wasn't his only job, originally he was set to work with his father. His father is an amazing pastry chef, who was once a desert chef at a prestigious hotel before giving that up to open the café with his mum. Sadly that idea panned when he brunt a whole tray of pastries, his father has promptly banned him from any baking related work, when he had started to tremble and hyperventilate over the burnt almond croissants his father had let him know it was ok and that a mistake didn't mean he would love him any less. His father had then gently held him before signing that baking was an art much like his paintings and drawings. A terminology he more then understood, at his fathers request he hasn't tried to bake anything else for the cafe since.

Finally making it to the cafe he winces it's dead on 4pm, he tries to discreetly enter but is met with his mothers kind eyes yet exasperated smile! Oops it's that telling smile that tells him he is lucky he's family otherwise he be getting a scolding for his tardiness. He hastens to the back to dump his bag and sanitise, before rushing back out to the front and to behind the counter completely missing the platinum haired Adonis at the back of the cafe with eyes on his every move. 

Before Baekhyun knows it two hours have passed, normally this time of the day is the quietest for the cafe, it's the very reason he works this shift. The last two weeks however the café has had a vast increase in people visiting, Baekhyun can feel his cheeks blush and a strange fluttering in his stomach. It's all thanks to ABC, everyone seems to know to the Nations Heartthrob, the Park Chanyeol has been spotted here! Baekhyun doesn't really know what to feel about that or his reaction to the most beautiful man he has ever seen. His heart broke when he trolled through the archives of google and read about Park Chanyeol's broken heart! It was a two edged sword for him on the one hand, he can't describe just how intense his heart clenched in need to be close to the older man. Yet at the same time how his heart bled over how he will never have the same grace and good looks as the supermodel, who in his honest opinion was an idiot to cheat on such a gorgeous man. 

Baekhyun knows very well what he feels about that beautiful man, it was instant attraction and dare he say it love at first sight, he has never experienced anything so intense with just one look before. Nor has he ever been so embarrassed about how he handled the situation, his acute shyness and fear of being judged about being deaf forced him to retreat to the kitchen so fast he's pretty sure he left burn marks on the floor! To top it off his brother and mum have been acting so strange, Luhan could obviously sense what ever was between them and has been extra protective to the point of being his shadow save for the times they are both at work or at university. Baekhyun almost chocked on his lunch one day last week, when Luhan retuned home and advised that his boss, said tall handsome man likes his americano iced with an extra shot. Baekhyun hasn't missed his mums odd behaviour either, she has been wearing this weird almost knowing smile, and has taken to cupping his cheek at the oddest of times, coincidently the touches are always when he has daydreams of such a beautiful man, a man way out of his league! 

Baekhyun lets out a huff, as he is passed yet another request for an iced americano, it's almost like everyone that comes in is desperate for the mans attention. Baekhyun can't blame them for he all he does is say dream about those long lean legs! Shaking his head he really should stop thinking about the tall Adonis, Park Chanyeol would never be interested in him. Baekhyun further sighs the most obvious issue proving his point would be his disability, and that he is just a student, one who dreams of being a painter as renowned as Picasso, Dali, and rembrant. Then there is his age to consider, to him age is just a number, but the seventeen year age gap between them would most likely be frowned upon in the circles Park Chanyeol frequents, after all said man is a member of the prestigious and elite Park family. Baekhyun can admit it's nice to day dream about Park Chanyeol but he left out one other crucial reason Park Chanyeol would bat an eye his way his shy and submissive nature. Baekhyun is well aware his acute shyness it's not so easy to overcome, the torment he suffered was despicable, despite the screaming to be brave deep in his heart.

Baekhyun smiles as he feels his heart flutter, what better reason would he have to be brave then a prospect of finally experiencing love. How he wishes he was brave, it would mean he could at least approach Park Chanyeol, even if it was just to wave especially if he is going to be a more frequent visitor to the café. Finally finished making the iced Americano no doubt he has had to make for some fan girl wannabe, he turns about to place the drink on the tray to hand to his mum to give out, when he gets the fright of his life! Out of panic he slams his eyes shut and drops the beaker of cold coffee, feeling the beverage slip out of his fingers he quickly opens his eyes. His wanting to be brave is all just as a dream as his blue eyes are met by the most beautiful amber eyes he has ever seen! His features freeze and abject horror and dread fills him, aa he slowly cast his eyes over an impeccably dressed, beautiful man. Wishing that the ground would swallow him whole as he realises he just spilled iced cold coffee over Park Chanyeol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this here, please do forgive me if there are mistakes I have written this whilst suffering an ear infection. Probably not my smartest idea :(
> 
> I know it’s not a chapter many of you were expecting, but I wanted to show you a bit more of Baekhyun’s mind set, I know poor baby never gets a break! 
> 
> please do let me know what you think and again for taken interest in this!


	8. Of Coffee and Sparks

Having ice cold coffee spilled all over his new Prada suit jacket, was not on his agenda when he walked in to café Paradise two hours ago! Slipping off the jacket so as not to cause distress to the trembling kitten in front of him, not after finally getting his head in the game and the balls to approach him! 

Chanyeol thinks back to when he entered earlier, he had instantly received a kind smile from the lady behind the till. It was like she knew he would be in and just handed him an iced Americano, the one he isn't wearing! He realised he still had a bit of time before the cute barista arrived, so he went on to choose a seat at the back of the café where he studied the wallpaper. Only to gasp in wonder when he realised it wasn't wallpaper but a mural! A strange prideful feeling filled him when he read Baekhyun's name in the little box in the corner of it, it wasn't much later when said beautiful creature rushed in to the café. 

Chanyeol had immediately sat up straighter in his chair as his eyes followed every move of the man he now knows goes by the name of Baekhyun. Chanyeol hadn't really noticed until he saw Baekhyun again just how petite the man was. Chanyeol has no doubt his hands would be able to encase one of those delicate hands, and arms in one of his hands. Those Beautiful clear cerulean blue eyes the clearest he has ever seen, even from the back of the cafe Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun has that famed glass skin, his skin tone is so pale it's almost translucent, and against the red of his hair makes that pale luminous skin sparkles when ever he moves. Even being around he who shall not be named, as long as he had still never saw him with such clear and healthy skin! 

Shaken out of his much more pleasant daydream Chanyeol hasn't missed how the café plunged into silence when the shy little kitten in front of him all but jumped out his skin and accidently poured the drink over him! Cursing at himself for forgetting that Baekhyun is extremely delicate, it breaks his heart to see the tears forming so quickly in Baekhyun's beautiful eyes. That is before the beautiful creature dropped to his knees refusing to look at him! It's so strange to him that all he wants to do is jump over the counter and protect the trembling little kitten, his thoughts are cut off when the kind lady who gave him his first coffee and is always here when he drops b, rushes up and heads straight to the man behind the counter.   
  
Baekhyun can't believe he has been so stupid just one more thing his parents will be disappointed over, lowering his head he doesn't see the intensity of the eyes locked on to his every move. Sniffling quietly he quickly bends down to get some paper towels, making a mental note to promise to ask his mother to take the dry cleaning bill out of his wages. Seconds later he feels a his mums gentle hand on his shoulder pulling him upright turning towards her, he is desperate to apologise "Mr Park, I am so sorry please do let me know the bill for dry cleaning!" Baekhyun takes a deep breath and shakily gets to his feet, instantly calming when he doesn't see any disgust on Park Chanyeol's face, Baekhyun can feel his heartbeat increase when he finally grants Park Chanyeol with eye contact, he is surprised to see such mesmerizing chocolate eyes, eyes that only hold kindness! The hand on his arm breaks whatever spell he has been under as he watches his mother talk by lip reading "I really must insist that you allow us to compensate you Mr Park." Normally Baekhyun hates it when strangers watch him communicate with sign language, yet the way Park Chanyeol continues to stare at him makes him feel safe and protected! Baekhyun encouraged by the serenity surrounding them, gently taps his mums hand! _Mama it was my fault, I dropped the drink when I was meant to put it on your tray! Mr Park was at the till and his presence spooked me. I know it was careless of me to not be paying attention, please let me pay for the dry cleaning out of my wages._ Baekhyun waits patiently for his mum to relay the message but is caught off guard when she smiles at him before looking at the Adonis still wearing that gorgeous smile before turning back to face him "why don't you suggest that idea to our guest, it will be more personal!" Baekhyun eyes widen as he frantically moves his hands _mama_ , "Baekhyun I know you have your phone on you, I haven't missed how you have been desperate to see this man again here is your chance."

Knowing taking this step is most likely the bravest thing he has done in so so long, with trembling hands he grabs his phone and types out _I am so very sorry Mr Park, please allow me to personally pay for the dry cleaning, I apologise for the inconvenience I have caused to your day!_ Bowing low as he hands his phone over to Park Chanyeol, he almost gasps when he feels a sudden spark of electricity when their hands brush each other. Surprise fills him when his phone is handed back with a message of can you lip read, raising his head he can't help but return his own gentle smile as he nods frantically. "That's really good to here, I will not accept your offer for dry cleaning, you can repay me buy joining me for a coffee, that's if your boss can spare you?"Baekhyun watches as his mum nods happily before she turns to face Chanyeol head on, seconds later she is signing to him to take of his apron. 

_Mama I can't just go have coffee, do you know who he is?_ Baekhyun can only watch as his mother rolls her eyes, and tugs further at the apron he wares, before gently touching his face. "You can and you will Baekhyun, for too long I have watched you stand on the sidelines because you think you're not worthy of anyone's love and attention you my son are worth all that and more! So go have and have that drink! Who knows Baekhyun you may even end up more then you bargained for!" Beakhyun can feel the heat rising in his cheeks at the same time he admonishes _mama_. All he feels next is the shove away from the counter, taking a deep breath he makes sure he has his phone and heads over to the man who once again has that kind smile across his incredibly handsome face. 

Chanyeol keeps what he hopes is his gentle smile in place as the shy little kitten gracefully walks towards him, he can't help but think how cute he is with those rosy cheeks. His stomach has butterflies, a feeling he hasn't had for a long long while. No he will not think of that low life asshole not know, it's been almost 19 months since he saw that cheating rat!

Finally hearing the chair in front of him pull out he smiles wider as he watches Baekhyun take a seat, those delicate fingers already speed typing on his phone. He doesn't get time to say anything as the phone is thrust in his hand displaying a message, _I really am sorry, are you sure you don't want me to compensate you for the spill?_ Shaking his head as he passes the phone back, watching the way baekhyun scrunches up his nose in confusion is just adorable! Chanyeol has a feeling this poor boy doesn't get invited to have coffee often, Chanyeol watches as that beautiful flush seems to intensify, stirring long forgotten feelings! Placing his hand on the table so as not to scare him, "I can sense that things haven't been easy for you Baekhyun?" Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun shakes his his head before sliding his phone across the table _how do you know my name?_

Chanyeol smiles "I could be very suave and say I have my ways, please don't panic I was told you name by someone writing on my take out pastry box, I also assume you know who I am?" Chanyeol watches as the smaller male nods quickly before shaking his head in an exasperated manor once again sliding his phone across the table, _I have a pretty good idea who wrote in your pastry box, most likely it was my mum!_ Chanyeol can feel his own cheeks redden at that little nugget of information, yet feels the breath leave his body at the shy smile Baekhyun wears. Hoping he isn't crossing any line "will you teach me how to say your name in sign language?"

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun appears to gasp and those beautiful blue eyes glaze over with crystal tears, he can only watch as those delicate fingers quickly type before shakily handing him a phone. Chanyeol has never been more aware of just how privileged he is by what he reads, _no one has ever asked me to show them how to say my name in sign language this means so much thank you!_ That admission from such an innocent and shy young man has hm silently vowing to protect this gentle creature for as long as he will allowed to!

Handing back the phone gasping as once agin he feels that sting of electricity, taking a deep breath he whispers "I promise I will never hurt you, or make fun of you! I would really like to get to know you better Baekhyun, I'm entranced by everything about you! I know you feel something between us, that shock just now tell me I wasn't alone in feeling it? Chanyeol delights in the fervent nod he gets in return, he watches as Baekhyun puts his phone down glances around the cafe before sitting up straight. So as not to scare off Baekhyun he mimics the stance of the young man whilst nodding for him to continue. Never more in awe of the motions of those tiny hands then he is now, he sets about learning this most important secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for making this go over 1000 reads, I really hope you like my newest update! Just to repeat my earlier updates Italics have been used when Baekhyun is either using his phone or sign language. Please do let me know what you think :)


	9. You deserve love Chanyeol

The loud footfalls followed by his office doors bouncing of the walls can only mean one thing! Chanyeol smiles and shakes his head exasperated as the troll like whines that follow the banging confirms his suspicion! Kim Jongdae has arrived, he tries to read through an awful contract some record breaking top idol signed 5 years ago, it's harsh as it's one where the idols agency get 38% of all the idols generated revenue! He doesn't get say or do much else as Jongdae flounces in his usual manor towards the seat in front of him, a cloud of too much tom ford aftershave following him. "A little birdy told me a rumour that you have been back to café paradise quite a bit, these last six weeks!" "Its not a rumour when ABC have photographed me leaving on several occasions Kim Chen"

"Did you also know that you've done nothing but smile for the last six weeks, coincidently this happy virus look you have, has been on your face since the hottie at that bar!" Chanyeol internally groans as he puts the dismal contract to one side, he notes the smirk on his business partner's face but just chooses to ignore his fishing for juicy details on that night, "Im not smiling because I scratched an itch with some random hook up!" Chanyeol takes great delight at the confusion dancing across Jongdae's face normally he would let the man suffer and try to figure out what he means on his own, as it's fun to watch Jongdae huff and puff until he finally figures it out! He truly is evil as he watches the concentration he wears morph in to Jongdae's famous goldfish stuck in a bowl face.

A sudden so high a pitch whine only animals can hear "You've met someone at the café and have been holding out on us haven't you, Chanyeol please tell me it's not one of those ABC wannabe fans!" Chanyeol can't help himself, he knows he probably has a smile a mile wide, and that's just by picturing that delicate shy smile he last saw on Baekhyun's beautiful face. Chanyeol doesn't miss how his stomach starts unusual somersaults and his heartbeat picks up, as he remembers the spark that tingled on his skin when he brushed his hand against Baekhyun's tiny hands, after finally getting the skittish little kitten to have a drink with him. 

Chanyeol gets lost in the memories of a beautiful blush on those smooth porcelain cheeks, how shy Baekhyun was when he handed over a business card with his number on. Both had instantly added each other's numbers before getting back to learning how to say Baekhyun's name in sign language. He hates that every time he has been back to cafe, it's not been on Baekhyun's shift! Chanyeol however is always surprised by the doodles he finds in the pastry box, a box he is always handed on his morning visits! He made sure to text Baekhyun every time he was there, and pretty quickly what started as odd texts, has turned in to several a day. Its been amazing as the more they text the more he's been getting to know the younger art student. The only thing that took him be surprise is just how young Baekhyun is! He knew Baekhyun was younger then him but didn't realise they have 17 year age gap! He isn't bothered by the age gap, he just knows certain people will have some not so nice things to say!Chanyeol knows he is getting ahead of himself, they haven't even had a proper date which he hopes to rectify soon, as soon as he can pluck up the courage to ask Baekhyun that is! 

Realising he hasn't said anything for the last five minutes he quickly sputters out, "I have met someone at the café Chennie, someone who is so pure and innocent, he has made me feel things I haven't felt for years!" Chanyeol watches as Jongdae finally smiles "im sensing a but, Chanyeol you can't think that what Adam did was your fault, yes none of us ever thought he wold turn out to be the biggest twat on the planet! You deserve to meet someone who will love you unconditionally after everything that asshole did to you come the end!" Chanyeol shudders at the memories of Adam moaning in pleasure as it played out on a tv screen, the only time he ventured back to the brand new house they shared. "It was so heartbreaking to watch you those first few weeks after leaving him, I know I have said it before over the course your relationship I watched you become a husk of the man I knew in university! You say Adam loved you but I'm not so sure Chanyeol, I'm not so sure it was you who he loved! Don't look at me like that you know deep down it's true"

Chanyeol stares at Jongdae not in shock but with respect he had lost so much at the demise of his relationship, a fiancé, a friend, and he walked away from a business he started from scratch all because of their lust! He had done nothing wrong except love them both, and yet he was the one forced out with no clear plan, until his sassy troll of a best friend stepped in. "I know what you mean Kim Chen, I know he loved the connections my family name gave him, is it wrong of me to believe he loved me for a small while, I did give him years of unconditional love!" Chanyeol watches as Jongdae's faces softens, "I'm sure he did at some point, don't dwell on what turned out so toxic look at you now Chanyeol, I haven't seen you this relaxed and dare I say it happy for a very long time, so tell me who is the lucky man!

Chanyeol takes a deep breath here it is the moment of truth, he knows his best friend will be shocked, he just prays it's for all the right reasons! "You remember Byun Luhan our HR advisor, Sehun is still chasing tail over." "Please tell me you haven't fallen for someone I saw give Sehun a doe eyed stink eye just three days ago." Shaking his head as he tries not to laugh, "no but they are related!" Chanyeol watches as Jongdae's eyes completely bug out, "you mean you've fallen that shy little thing that looked like we'd run over his puppy the day we were there?" All he does is nod as Jongdae sinks back in his chair finally connecting the dots "Chanyeol isn't he," "deaf yes but he is so beautiful Chennie, I'm afraid I'm going to scare him away as he is so so innocent, he was home schooled as he was bullied over his cochlea implants so bad!" Chanyeol watches as Jongdae leans forward and simply states "you deserve true love and if he makes you as happy as you have been, then follow your heart fight for this Chanyeol as I can see your love being the type of love many only dream of! "I actually haven't taken him on a date, I've told him how I feel but I haven't officially asked!" 

Chanyeol watches as Jongdae moves like lightning before he feels a sharp pain on his arm, gasping "did you just pinch me!" "Yes, your so dense Yeol when is Baekhyun working next?" "He is working today, and normally only works 4-7 uh Jongdae you have that grin you get when your about to hatch a scheme." "Yes it's 6pm Chanyeol if you leave now, you can go to the cafe and ask for that date! I know you Chan you probably want to take him to the four seasons as it's romantic, trust me you don't need to show off to impress him, take him somewhere like school food the booths there are private and the food is good plus he won't feel overwhelmed because I know you haven't told him just how wealthy you are!" "No I haven't not that I think he would" " but Adam did, and has left scars that just can't be healed!" 

Chanyeol watches as Jongdae stands buttoning his suit jacket, "go get your man Chanyeol," all Chanyeol can do is shake his head as he watches Jongdae do his diva stride out of his office. Taking a deep breath he grabs his own jacket and keys, Jongdae is right he deserves love and knows the perfect man to show just how magical true love is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek I really hope you all like this little snippet, i just wanted to expand a bit on how Chanyeol is feeling right now, I hope I’m portraying well that both he and Baekhyun are wounded souls and had their fare share of shit for want of a better word. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> My thanks again for taking time to read this, i certainly never expected to have so many reads and kudos so soon ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Coming up next will be their first date and first kiss!!!


	10. Dates & First Kisses

Baekhyun's shift is finally finished much to his relief,now he can attempt to concentrate on his essay assignment, cringing at himself for becoming so distracted. Taking off his apron he's surprised to see no new messages from Chanyeol, four weeks ago he would take the radio silence as a sign he had said something wrong and had disappointed the older man. Now he knows that radio silence doesn't mean that al all, Chanyeol explained in a previous message, that sometimes he doesn't hear his phone. Chanyeol had told him that out of respect to his clients and to not make light of their situation he keep his phone on silent. The radio silence he has today most likely means Chanyeol is either with a client, or he's so engrossed in reviewing a case he hasn't had time to eat let alone message him back! Baekhyun smiles shyly to himself as he picks up the box with his latest doodle, it's of a Phoenix to represent Chanyeol's new start after his most vicious public break up, he drew his doodle when he should of been paying attention in his lecture, happy with how it's turned out hecompletes the note with a cute message advising he should eat all the pastry's especially if he is going to be working so late.

Happy with his message and drawing, he places the note in the box that's he leaves out specially for his mum to fill with yummy treats in the morning. Smiling softly that he hopes Chanyeol likes his drawing and his attempt to keep him fed. Happy that he has all his tasks complete, Baekhyun's checks his pocket making sure he has his phone, and heads out of the kitchen, only to stop dead in his tracks at the tall magnificent view in front of him. Thankful that Chanyeol hasn't spotted him just yet as he continues to no doubt sweet talk his mum not that it's hard she could be sweet talked by a ghost. God he almost forgot how breath taking said man is, those lean long legs look even longer in those slim fitted pants, ones that look like they are straining against solid muscles! Baekhyun blushes to himself as he feels an unfamiliar sensation in his stomach caused just by his shameless staring at the man, one he could quite happily get used too. That blush intensifying when he notices both his mum and Chnayeol staring at him, about to grab his phone to message hello when he watches Chanyeol smile get bigger as he signs "Hello Baekhyun"

That simple gesture almost makes him cry, for years all he ever wanted was for someone to be as nice as this man. Well not quite like Chanyeol has made him feel, he was right when they had their impromptu coffee the other day he feels the spark between them and so, so much more. Baekhyun practically swoons when Chanyeol wipes away the tear under his eyes with the pad of his thumb and he lip reads "whats wrong.?" Getting out his phone Baekhyun quickly types out it's a happy tear, _all I have ever wanted is for someone other than my closest family and only friend was to take time to lean a handful of hand signs._ Beakhyun then feels his eyes widen at the realisation that was a very public display of affection, quickly turning to his mum he sees that she has also has tears in her eyes! Chanyeol must of said something because all he sees is her start with more tears and nod her head vigorously.

Not wanting to see his mum cry Baekhyun leans over the counter to get his mum a tissue.When his hand is slapped away from the napkins and his mum starts shaking her head leaving him beyond confused. Until he feels a suddenwarm hand on his lower back, it sends a delicious zing all over him as he turns to face Chanyeol,now he understands Chanyeol must of complimented the coffee and pastries, he does feel a small ping of disappointment that it's not about him or his drawing. When he feels the hand on his back tap his clothes.

Turning back to face Chanyeol he can't help but think how beautiful he looks right now wearing such a soft gentle smile. Its only when Chanyeol raises his hand does he see that he is holding one of his doodle cards, Baekhyun feels warmth in his chest when he spots it's the first one he gave Chanyeol. Its the one he spent a good couple of hours on, hand painting tiny blue swallows with the gold wings accept this time there is the addition of Chanyeol very neat Hangeul. Baekhyun's eyes widen when he reads the note clearly asking him to join him for dinner tonight!

Chanyeol delights in the wonder written all over Baekhyun's face as his beautiful eyes once again shine with tears, he yearns to lean forward again and touch the softest skin he has ever felt! He had to bite his cheek to stop from groaning out over how Baekhyun's delicate cheeks felt just like silk. All he wants is to hide this pure creature from the world and shower him in constant unending love, he desperately hopes Baekhyun wants the same as he waits Baekhyun to finish typing, making a mental note to ask him to teach him more sign language.

_Yes Chanyeol I would love to join you for dinner, where and what time should I meet you?_ Chanyeol mentally fist pumps himself at getting the first date in over 18 months, as he feels his heart constrict at such purity displayed. "Oh we are going right now, that's what I was speaking to your mum for I was asking her permission to take you on our first date!"Chanyeol loves how that blush he loves blooms across Baekhyun's cheek as once again as a phone is held out to him. _Really where are we going, I'm not ready to be sitting in some high end bar!_

Chanyoel shakes his head before ensuring he is facing Baekhyun so that the smaller male can lip read. "Actually I had an idea of something a little less stuffy. Have you heard of school food?" Smiling as he watches Baekhyun smile and nod his head just like an excitable kitten, he would be surprised if Baekhyun hasn't heard of this particular canteen it's frequented by some uber popular idols. Chanyeol makes a mental note to thank Jongdae for his suggestion, as he gently guides Baekhyun out of the cafe and holds open the door to his car waiting out front.

Two hours later,

Finally over the shock of getting a ride in Park Chanyeol's expensive imported car and arriving at School food. Baekhyun's heart sank at the queue outside it was massive, and snaking around the street. He had never been more awed, when Chanyeol confidently walked right passed the queue, right up to the front and asked for a booth where he then proceeded to guide him that large warm hand never leaving the small of his back. That was an hour ago, and now hear they are sat in a private booth, a plate of pork ready for grilling and still steaming spicy chicken and tofu stew in front of them. Baekhun can honestly say this is the best night of his life. He was even shocked when Chanyeol asked if he wanted a beer. Feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment, he had politely declined and explained via his phone that drinking hinders his ability to lip read.

What shocked him even more was how Chanyeol had reached out and squeezed his hand, that beautiful spark jolting through him from the tips of his fingers down to his toes! A tap on the back of his hand shocks him out his daydream, shaking his head he knows his cheeks are bright red when he sees Chanyeol "I lost you there for a minute is everything ok?"Baekhun eyes widen at the dazzling smiles on the truly breathtaking man sat in front of him. Chanyeol truly is a stunning manas he gets his phone _yes I'm more then ok I never thought I would get to come here, can I say something._

Baekyhun is pretty sure Chanyeol will be able to hear how erratically his heart is beating, but he needs to get this out. _You remember when you asked about that spark and you told me that you wanted to get to know me? Did I scare you away with being disabled and being a lot younger!_ Baekhyun can feel how he is practically vibrating he's never been so forward with any one! Yet he's never wanted anything like this so badly or had so much to loose even the thought of loosing Chanyeol as friend brings tears to his eyes.

Chanyeol gasps at what he reads, raising his head just in time to see A tear roll down Baekhyun's cheek. Acting fast he gets out of his side of the booth and rushes around to Baekhyun's side and grabs a delicate hand. Hating how this innocent incredible hung man shakes with what he assumes is rejection. "Baekhyun I meant what I said, I have never met a more pure hearted person then you, baby you have dealt with some truly evil people in your short life and yet you sit hear with such a mesmerising smile. No you haven't scared me away with your age or the fact that your deaf Baekhyun in fact I think I'm falling for you." Chanyeol let's go of the tiny hand he holds and wait patiently as Baekhyun types out on his phone, _Your the kindest most stunning man I have ever met. Do you want to know a secret?_

Chanyeol almost jumps out of his seat when he feels a tiny soft hand on his face stroking it ever so gently. Nodding his head he prays that the secret Baekhyun has is the same as his secret. Chanyeol hands back the phone, amazes at how fast those dainty fingers type one handed, the phone is slide across the table with a statement he has only dreamed about! _I want my heart to belong to you,_ the next thing he feels is a second hand on his left cheek and soft plush lips pressed against his own in the sweetest kiss he has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you fabulous readers, how cute was this update. Pops confetti for their first kiss!!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking such a positive interest, I really hope you liked it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Also I'm working on something new called the Mafia King's Secret Lover the first chapter is coming soon


	11. Hot Gossip

Tonight, ABC celebrity news is going to be a little bit more exciting, well for some of die hard fans. The rest of you not so much, I have a feeling a few of you will be in mourning for what I am about to tell you! Do you see the picture in the corner of the screen? Yes ladies and gents that is the tall handsome drink we all know and love, yes that's right Park Chanyeol! Isn't he a dish in that casual yet smart get up, that shirt alone probably costs more then my monthly salary but I digress.

The rumour mill will no doubt be going complete wild over this little nugget I'm about to give you. Now we all know Park Chanyeol has not had the best time over the last 18 months, his personal life being a part of the scandal that broke the internet! I will be honest at first I thought Park Chanyeol was going to go off the rails after that little wellness break! Who can blame him after experiencing such heartbreak, our sources confirm that the end of the golden couple was ugly and involved a rather facetious video left playing on repeat. A little birdie also told me that what ever was playing could even make sailors blush! 

Make of that what you will, i however I humbly eat my words going by the new image above, that white shirt and that platinum hair is a definite glow up from the rather bookish Park Chanyeol we all Remember. I see I completely have your attention now I have mentioned the photo does include the nation’s heartthrob. I suggest you hold on to your seats because ABC news have some hot gossip for you. To the left of my screen you will see a new photo. Do you see that? Do I hear the collective heartbreak of all your mothers over this photo? I think I do!

Yes ladies and gentlemen, Park Chanyeol would appear to be off the market again as he has been snapped in a lip lock with what here at ABC hopes is a new beau! Sadly our sources photo is too grainy to make an ID, all we can tell you is that whoever he/she is has a mop of red curls.

There you have it ladies and gentlemen, please use the hashtags at the bottom of the screen should you wish to leave your comments on our Twitter feed. 

Your watching ABC News!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky little break time news bulletin 
> 
> Thank you all for the love on this story, means a lot ❤️


	12. A Spoiled surprise

Six weeks later, Baekhyun's POV

Baekhyun smiles as he puts the handmade paper flower in amongst the green tea croissants and banana bread,that's been freshly made this morning. Happy with the finished product, he waves to his dad who nods back before he grabs the two iced Americano one double shot and one light, just before dashes out of the café to head to the bus stop! He won't be heading to his usual Friday lecture, no today he is acting on his promise to be brave and going to surprise his boyfriend at work. Baekhyun can feel the heat from the blush on his cheeks and the intense butterflies swirling happily in his stomach when he says that, he has a boyfriend!

But not just any old boyfriend, he is somehow so very lucky to have the nation's heartthrob and the King of Seoul, Park Chanyeol as his new beau!Baekhyun still has to pinch himself each morning he wakes to a good morning baby text, as he is convinced it's all just a beautiful dream. Beakhyun smiles as he remembers how his gorgeous man took his breath away when they first met! How those intense amber eyes and boyish smile had only six weeks ago declared that he was falling for him, over grilled pork and spicy chicken stew.

Baekhyun feels likes he's floating, the last six weeks have been magical, and can hardly believe sophisticated Park Chanyeol is falling for him and took the time to learn some basic sign langue just so they can communicate. Busy schedules have kept them both apart which meant keeping their dates to late evening walks and drives in Chanyeol's expensive car. Chanyeol had also taken him to one eye wateringly expensive steakhouse, in one of the prestigious hotels where they had a private room and got to share some very tender kisses, kisses that were getting more and moreR rates before Chanyeol's phone had gone off! Their is one downside to this fairytale Baekhyun finds himself in, gossip, resulting in Baekhyun agreeing to keep their relationship private for now as ABC are already sniffing around for stories. Chanyeol had kissed him senseless as he insisted it wasn't because he's ashamed, oh no it's all to protect him as he doesn't want to share their news just yet not after all his troubles with Adam. Baekhyun had melted at the care and consideration of his shyness and agreed as he is still not sure how everyone will take to his disability!

Baekhyun has done nothing but walk on cloud nine since that one gesture, and how much Chanyeol appears to care has touched his heart in ways he has never believed could happen before.Baekhyun feels the burning heat on his cheeks intensify, when he gets vivid flashbacks of Sunday evening, how their intimate kisses are getting harder to stop hot kisses that never seem to end and make him feel so special. Baekhyun shakes his head he needs to get his head out of the clouds, otherwise he will spill Chanyeol's coffee and that will just ruin his plan. Taking advantage of the fact he isn't in college or working he's decided it's time he pay his boyfriend a visit with some tasty treats to share. Yes he should be in a lecture but since that's been cancelled, he got the brilliant idea to show Chanyeol just how much he too is falling for himby surprising him with his favourite coffee and a selection of their best selling pastries and moon cakes. Beakhyun knows how busyChanyeol has been this week, not only from their reduced messages this week, he also got the inside scoop as it were from Luhan that Chnayeol is working on some rather big case. Baekhyun at first had freaked out over the lack of contact, his brother had instantly calmed his nerves after his outburst with that inside scoop, it really helped so much especially as Chanyeol hadn't stopped by the café like he would normally over his evening shift.

A twenty minute bus ride later, Baekhyun stands at the bottom of a rather intimidating towering glass structure where C & J associates reside, The views of namsang tower would be amazing from this building, checking his phone Baekhyun knows he has to go to the twentieth floor. Smiling he gets his phone ready to communicate out and texting his brother that he has arrived and heads inside.

Five minutes after he was able to find the right lift to take him to the top floors of the building, Baekhyun finds himself at the reception of C&J Associates, it's not how he expected, he almost expected Chanyeol's front reception space to be just like those noir films of the early 20th century, all green lamps and chesterfield couches! What he is met with is calming hints of soft blue against oatmeal walls and a singular glass table where a receptionist sits typing away, ensuring he has his phone and is wearing his best smile he approaches the receptionist.

What he is greeted with instantly wipes the smile from his face, as the middle aged receptionist gives him the once over, disdain clear on her face! It instantly makes him raise his hand to his phantom implant as he lips reads "we are not accepting internships!" Baekhyun can feel his chest getting tight, the main reception were so kind and smiled at him as he lifted up the café paradise bags and gave him a pass for the lift without him even having to use his phone for anything! Hoping this will work as he already has a message ready, _i am here to deliver some coffee and pastries to Park Chanyeol it's a curtesy delivery._ "Mr Park has personally advised he is not to be disturbed this morning!"

Baekhyun is truly starting to get a little panicked now as he tugs his ear in frustration, getting an idea he lifts up the coffee carrier and flamingo pink bag from the café hoping she will see he is doing what he said! _I work at the cafe, and do know Mr Park personally could you ask him to come out?_ All he can do is watch as the snooty woman once again leer over his body and fold her arms as he lip reads again "there is nothing on the schedule about a delivery that Mr Park has personally made or accepted, any delivery has to be approached via his assistant or my self!" Baekhyun shakes his head this woman is definitely on one, and completely unyielding, knowing he is going to have to clue her in. _It's not a planned visit Mr Park has no idea I'm here, please if you ring through and say a Byun Baekhyun is here he will grant me access!_

The saccharine smile he gets as she finally lifts her handset causers more unease then it should, especially when he lip reads something about security. Knowing what is likely about to happen, he sends out two SOS messages one to the man in question and the second to his brother just in time really as he senses a commandeering presence behind him.  
  


Chanyeol's POV

"It's not just the 38% of profits, I've just found a clause on page 12, a sub paragraph that says the training costs also need to be paid back with in 5 years of Debut!" Chanyeol watches as Jongdae flip throughout the contract almost nonchalant about the contents, "some of the big leagues have even lessyears listed aa their payback schedule remittance, 38% profit however is harsh!" Chanyeol watches as his partner finally drops the contract he has yet to hear back from the entertainment company, if he has calculated correctly the idol is actually short 42% of his overall profit, he needs to not think of this both Jongdae and Sehun are here to discuss protecting his privacy.

Not to be distasteful Chanyeol and dredge up someone we all hate, 38%profit is some figure just imagine for a second if Adam does have some kind of agreement with ABC he could be making money every time your names are mentioned." Chanyeol stands from his conference table and looks out the window, down to the traffic below what Sehun says make sense and probably why they continue to be tabloid fodder! His name hasn't cropped up on ABC since he took Baekhyun to dinner at school food. Chanyeol knows the silence since he took Baekhyun out doesn't bode well, he knows the network will be up-to something which is why he insisted too Baekhyun that they keep their relationship quiet. His name hasn't cropped up on ABC since he took Baekhyun to dinner at school food. It's the reason he called both men here well that and he needs Jongdae's wealth of knowledge about all things contract noise.

"Chen Chen, Sehunnie ABC are part of the reason I called you both here. I've been keeping something from you." "If your going to tell me you got back with Adam I quit!" Chanyeol can only smile as he here's Jongdae cackle and Sehun, wrap his arms on his chest just like a toddler who has been scolded does. "Oh Sehun, Chanyeol hasn't gotten back to gather with Adam, we all would be suffocating in his cheap aftershave by now." Chanyeol nods in agreement for someone who models for so many luxury brands,he could never understand why Adam insisted on such a cheap aftershave especially one so drowning. Shaking his head he takes a deep breath and smiles as he remembers the blue eyes red head he so desperately wants to take to his bed! It's timehe told the two people no can help protect hisyoung and innocent boyfriend, it's amazing the feeling he gets in his chest when he thinks of Baekhyun. "I've started a relationship ship with Byun Baekhyun, yes Sehun before you ask yes he is that young red head from the cafe!" He doesn't get to say anything else as the next thing he hears is his office door slamming open,and his assistant racing after the petite carbon copy of his boyfriend. Chanyeol doesn't miss how Sehun gets to his feet and tries to approach the young man, his heart plummets into his stomach at the crazed and angry look in his eyes as Luhan rushes towards him!"My brother is in reception please you have to hurry, I head the receptionist call security!"

All Chanyeol feels is blinding fury! An intense need rises within him, he just has to save his unable to protest nervous baby. He hadn’t realised that in his need to save his partner he is already moving swiftly down the hallway out way his office! His heart beat is going a mile a minute and feels like it’s lodged in his throat as a myriad of hurried steps follow him. They have to be quick as the security team is well known for being savage brutes when needed, he prays they haven’t acted all cave man and have tried to be patient whilst Baekhyun communicates with his phone.

What he finds as he finally rounds the corner is not what he would ever expect to see, Baekhyun frantically trying to use sign language its clear he is struggling, as tears stream down his pink cheeks. Chanyol knows Baekhyun has a phone, it’s only as he hears a gasp from behind him does he locate the phone smashed in a puddle of americano “oh god they broke his phone!”

The whole exchange breaks his heart his poor kitten looks so lost being cornered by not one but two security officers that are just shouting at him. Clear blistering anger surges within, as he sees one of the goons go to grab his shaking and tearful boyfriend, “don’t you dare touch him!” it’s as if a pin falls in the room as he finally enters the normally tranquil space. Making sure his profile and aura scream just how pissed he is, Chanyeol directs his next statement to the goons far too close to his trembling kitten “step away from him!” He doesn’t spare anyone a glance, as he heads straight to his kitten who all but falls in to his embrace. Chanyeol gently cradles Baekhyun in close turning to face Jongdae and Sehun with a look on his face that demands head roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a peek at overprotective Chanyeol, I know it’s a little bit angsty I promise it’s all in the plan for the next few chapters, how did I do? Are you excited for what happens next. 
> 
> Terribly sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes, please let me know what you think. Just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has taken time to read this.
> 
> I have some other stories on the go as well if your interested.


	13. A Knight Called Chanyeol!

Devastation and embarrassment is all Baekhyun feels coursing through his veins, as he dares a peeks down at what was brilliant black high gloss marble tiles. His heat breaks at what he sees those shiny tiles are covered with an assortment of Americano, matcha croissants and the one thing that truly causes him to sob. His top of the range iPhone he saved up for over six months for, in order to have better communication with everyone now lies in a pool ofthe cold Americano on the floor, he has to close his eyes so as not to let out a silent sob as notices chunks of his screen missing.It's no use he can feel himself starting to hyperventilate at the loss of his main source of communication, the sudden gentle squeeze on his back isn't from strong muscled arms of his boyfriend!

The soft warm palm pressed to his back is one he instantly recognises, it's his older brother! Baekhyunopens his eyes and turns towards his brother, too embarrassed to face Chanyeol. His resolve to be brave is fast leaving him at the reality that even a simple trip to his boyfriend has ended with him running the surprise and loosing his phone in the process! The whole experience brings flashbacks to when his palm pilot was smacked out of his hand, as he hates to admit it, today like being back at school! Turning fully to his brother he's surprised to find fire in his eyes, that fire focused on the witch behind the glossy desk. His own eyes widening when he spies the two other men standing behind Chanyeol! Great more people to witness his embarrassment!

Aware that his next move will probably crush the man who he's fast falling for, and who's chest he can feel vibrating with anger! He closes his eyes again hoping that this gorgeous man will understand that right now he needs the comfort of his brother and a quiet place to lick his wounds. Ever so gently Baekhyun takes a step back from the arms of the man who rushed to his aid. He can't decipher the look on Chanyeol's face it's a strange mix between anger, and confusion.Turning fully to his brother and hoping the witch and goons are front and centre to witness what he does next, he raises his hands and and lets the familiar fluidity of sign language take over. _Hunnie do you have your phone_ , all he can do is drop his hands and deflate further when Luhan shakes his head, as he watches his brother respond signing back _I can go and get it, I just I really don't want to leave you alone!_

Beakhyun eyes widen when Luhan opens his arms to him, about to take a step closer he stops when he suddenly feels a tug on his elbow. Confused he turns back to Chanyoel to see soft eyes as Chanyeol signs his name, _Baekhyun_. That small gesture is followed by a happy feeling so touching he almost bursts in to tears again, calmness taking over when Chanyeol just takes a steps closer before gently grabbing his hand before placing a top of the range vertus phone in his hand. Not just that Baekhyun can even see a message already typed out! _Baby, head back to my office with Luhan he knows the way you can use my ensuite to freshen up._

A silent gasp leaves him when he feels a very soft kiss to his forehead, Baekhyun can feel his eyes widen at the realisation Chanyeol just kissed his temple in front of people! That kiss is followed by vibrations against his temple, its only seconds before his hand his clasped by similar small fingers and that warm family palm on his back that start to pull himaway. He catches the softness in Chanyeol's eyes as he nods once, before that softness morphs back to the anger he saw earlier. Beakhyun lets himself be pulled away, not before he sees the tears in the eyes of the receptionist as Chanyeol turns to her, he is pulled too far away from the scene to catch much of what Chanyeol says all he catches are the words are how dare you!

Chanyeol's POV,

Chanyeolwaits until he sees Baekhyun and Luhan retreat round the corner, before turning to stare down the woman behind this whole drama! Chanyeol hates that she continues to retain her haughty demeanour, not a smudge of remorse anywhere ! He doesn't even spare the security guards a glance for fear he may punch each of them, thankful that he hears Sehun intervene and lead them out. Sehun's voice echoing down the hallway, "thank you gentlemen I think you've done enough for today! Perhaps next time you can clear it with a senior staff member before attempting to intimidate visitors! We will also be billing your office for the replacement of the phone you broke" Chanyeol smiles smugly as Sehun rolls his eyes as he follows the two men out, never more thankful at just how on the ball Sehun is! Just one thing bothers him and that is he can't believe he forgot all about Runa's holiday, there is no way his kind and welcoming receptionist would call for security for anything! He recalls something his assistant said about a temp being here for the two weeks Runa is off. Even now as Chanyeol stares at the temp, he does remember with perfect clarity however how this woman's cleavage became more exposed and her shirt buttons opened more provocatively every time he walk passed over the last two weeks!Even now said woman has to much red lipstick and far too tight a blouse, it's not a nightclub he's running!

"I'm waiting for an explanation as to why security were called?" "Mr Park, I feared he was a reporter trying togain accesses there was nothing on the planning log indicating you were expecting anyone!""Fair comment, may I ask did you happen to ask him why he was here?" "I did ask if he had an appointment, he just shook his head," Chanyeol has a good idea of what happens next, he has no doubt that his nervous kitten tried to explain with his phone! "Did the young man present his phone with messaged typed out?" "Yes Mr Park the message said he knew you personally, like I said though Mr Park I feared he was here to snoop as he had such a nervous disposition!" Chanyeol shakes his head completely exasperated with the woman behind the desk, Chanyeol can feel that anger simmering agin in his veins at her blatant admittance she didn't give Baekhyun a chance!

"Let me clue you in Ms?" "Cliff" "Ms Cliff the young man's name is Baekhyun and is in fact more than a snoop and delivery boy. You Ms Cliff called security on my boyfriend, the correct action would of been calling for me the moment you read that he knew me! Now the reason he used his phone to ask to see me must be obvious now!" Chanyeol takes great delight in the crestfallen look the temp has, it won't save her though. "What you should have done when Baekhyun showed you his phone was connect directly with me, not call in a goon squad! Not only has it resulted in the damaged my office, they have intimidated someone very special to me! If that wasn't bad enough this whole ordeal has damaged a vital source of communication, from where I stand its obvious none of you took the time to realise, or even ask why he wasn't verbally defending himself!"

"Ms Cliff Baekhyun is deaf"Chanyeol takes great delight in watching the colour drain from the woman's face, Chanyeol turns to Jongdae who beams at him with that wicked smile! It's the one that sends shivers down his back, no one wants to be on the receiving end of that smile! "Chan why don't you head back to your office maybe take baekhyun back home to calm him down. I shall handle this and your contract meeting" nodding his head so as not to give away too much, he kinds wants to wait around to see the fallout from Jongdae firing the receptionist. Chanyoel feels that familiar ache when he thinks of how lost a certain red head looked, happy to have somewhere more important to be Chanyeol races back to his office whilst hearing Jongdae's "your fired" vibrating down the hallway.

Chanyeol stands at the door to his office, ignoring his glossy black desk and iMac, his attention very much on the red haired petite man sat on his blue leather sofa. Chanyeol feels relief rush through him to find Baekhyun seems calmer and doesn't have tears falling down his face. Chanyeol watches as those delicate hands move swiftly in the air, turning to the other male on the sofa Chanyeol can't help but feel envious ofhow easy the brothers communicate and hopes that one day he will be able

to communicate with Baekhyun like that too. A sudden presence beside him almost makes him jump, as he turns to find Sehun standing beside him a shiny box in his hands. "The perks of working in public relations with the Parks,I get a lot of merchandise from companies who are dying to have you low key endorse! I just so happened to have this brand new iPhone 12 on my desk." Chanyeol watches as Sehun thrusts the box in his hands, " you mean your charging the buildings security team for a free phone, Sehun your bloody brilliant!" "I know aren't you glad I work for you, now go in there and truly make that boy smile."

Chanyeol turns to say thank you but all Sehun does is shake his head as he turns to leave, "I'm happy for you, I haven't seen you this happy for 18 months now going finish being a knight in shinning armour." Chanyeol can only smile at his publicist back, he has no idea where he would be with out him! Turning back to his office he sees Baekhyun looking lost and fidgety, he must be so lost with out his phone, desperately wanting to put the smile back on his beautiful boyfriends face he enters his office to find both Luhan and Baekhyun staring at him. Wanting to show Baekhyun this whole fiasco is not his fault he hurries across the room getting down on his haunches in front of Baekhyun, grateful Luhan has moved away. His Beautiful Baekhyun who's ethereal beauty and kind heart, has made his own heart unfreeze. He hasn't missed how his kitten still fidgets in the absence of his phone.

Chanyeol takes those delicate fidgety hands giving each a squeeze, "baby I know this wasn't what you had planned today, and I know your probably panicking over your phone." Chanyeol smiles softly as those beautiful blue eyes widen when he realises his hands are now full of a brand new phone "please I know you will try not to accept it, the phone is yours baby" seeing the tears in Baekhyun's eyes, Chanyeol gently lifts his hand and wipes the tears away, "what do you say to ditching this stuffy office and heading to get some hot honey cakes?" He won't tell him that he also has something else up his sleeve,that he knows will mean the world to Baekhyun too. Chanyeol beams both in side and out, when he sees Baekhyun hold the phone close to his chest and nod excitedly like a new puppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that everyone! I hope i have cleared up what happened between the receptionist and Baekhyun. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay in getting this out I became an Auntie again over the weekend and I'm in the midst of moving which kinda sucks but gotta be done. I wanted to post now on my work break
> 
> Let me know what you think, I apologise if there are missed spelling and grammar errors I have I missed   
> I can't thank you all enough for reading ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	14. The First I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's been a long time since I updated this story hasn't it! I'm so nervous to post this as my other stories aren't doing so well right now. Im hoping I can redeem myself with this update! 
> 
> Things outside of my stories also haven't gone so well for me lots of changes both at home and work! I'm more settle now sadly back lockdown again. so I'm very much hoping to get back on track with my updating my stories. 
> 
> Sorry to waffle on, thank you all so so much for waiting so patiently for this. I hope you like it ❤️❤️ please let me know what you think!

Baekhyun's POV

Beakhyun stands in the foyer of the largest apartment he has ever seen, he was so confused about 10 minutes ago when they pulled in to an underground parking centre on the outskirts of the city. He thought they were heading to the traditional village for honey cakes, instead they had driven through the classiest suburb he had ever seen. All before Chanyeol acted all gentlemanly and opened his side of the car, making him almost swoon like a girl. Before being whisked up a private lift, straight up to the 45th floor.

The artist in him is bouncing up and down on the tip of his toes, at the amazing two story floor to ceiling windows that have jaw a dropping view over Seoul. The views out towards Namsam tower and the mountains below the twinkling stars, along with sparkling city lights take his breath away. The setting right now, would make for an amazing final piece for his painting class. He hadn't realised until he looks up just how much he gravitated to the view, Baekhyun smiles sheepishly at the tall reflection he has just noticed in the window and turns around to see a soft smile across Chanyeols face. Nodding like an excitable kitten when he lip reads "I knew you would love the view here, welcome to my home." Baekhyun truly lights up being shown this magical view is much better than a slice of honey cake!

Baekhyun promptly get his phone out and types _it's amazing you have beautiful apartment Chanyeol and the view is unbelievable, the sky over Namsam is so clear from here. I could sit at stare at the stars for hours!_ He passes his new iPhone over to Chanyeol to read, his eyes widen at the sensation of electricity running through him when he feels Chanyeol's hand against his own. "Do you want a tour?" Looking around at the open plan room with its expensive high end furniture, he starts to feel those insecurities creeping in like a dull fog at just how out of place he must look with his stained jeans. A sudden squeeze on his hands stops his inner musings as he lock eyes with the man in front of him.

Flashes of what happened earlier flood his mind, the embarrassment he still feels for being deaf, and the shame of those goons breaking his phone certainly don't help his insecurities. He can feel himself start to shake as those negative feelings start to overwhelm him. It all stops when he feels a warm hand on his cheek, "Baekhyun baby I want you to know what happened earlier will not happen again!" Grabbing his phone Baekhyun quickly types out _Chanyeol you can not save me from everyone's ignorance!_ Holding out the phone Baekhyun yelps when he is suddenly pulled forward into a hot hard expensive cotton covered chest, a warm hand at the base of his skull tenderly lifting his head up slightly. Baekhyun can see the lingering anger from earlier as he lip reads "I can bloody well try!"

Chanyeol's POV

Chanyeol has to look out to the skyline of his apartment in an effort to calm down as that simmering anger from earlier is trying to break free. Taking a deep breath, as the last thing he needs is to make Baekhyun remember what happened in his own damn office. The feel of sudden soft lips gently ghost along his chin, shake the memories of a frightened cornered Baekhyun away. He goes to kiss those soft supple lips properly when a brightly lit screen is thrust in his face! _I don't want to think about what happened any more Chanyeol I promise I'm ok now, thank you for ridding in on a white horse!_ "Trying to distract me kitten?"Chanyeol chuckles when he watches Baekhyun smile shyly as that beautiful blush dances over his cheeks and he nods his head twice.

Chanyeol smiles as he feels a flutter almost like butterflies in his stomach, he still can hardly believe that he gets to be a part of this beautiful creatures life! Raising a tiny delicate hand Chanyeol kisses the back of it, before he leans in too claim those supple lips in a hard kiss. Loving how Beakhyun clings to him like a vine and slots into his arms like a missing jigsaw piece. After kissing for what seems likes hours, both of them like octopuses with their wandering hands Chanyeol reluctantly takes a step back in order to crate a little bit of space and control the tension coiling within him. He needs to calm down too, as he was seconds away from bending Baekhyun over his handmade imported sofa! He really needs to control himself so he doesn't succumb to his more primal instincts, as much as he wants to have more then stolen kisses on their secret late night walks, he wants to make sure his beautiful shy kitten is comfortable.

The beautiful flush on those soft cheeks certainly indicate Baekhyun would enjoy it, Chanyeol knows their first coupling should be more intimate, not a quickie on his sofa. Making sure he still has Baekhyun's attention, he gently takes one of those dainty hands. "Com on kitten, I have some comfy and dry clothing you can wear and I believe I promised you a tour"

Half an hour after showing Baekhyun the majority of his apartment, the highlight being Baekhyun's reaction to the almost 360 view of Seoul from the windows that wrap around the apartment. Chanyeol smiles he really wants Baekhyun to feel comfortable here when ever he visits which he hopes will be often! He just prays his excited kitten will never be too uncomfortable with the embarrassing show of wealth he realises is on show. From his expensive imported furniture from Italy and top of the range gadgets from both here and Japan. It was so relieving to watch Baekhyun beam happiness as they moved from one room to the next! Baekhyun had even pointed out the art work and sculptures he liked most, Chanyeol had to sheepishly admit the art and calming dark tones of his flat were the creation of his mother's interior designer. The almost teasing text he was then presented had made him laugh as he watched Baekhyun relax completely, the disaster offrom earlier at his office thankfully a distant memory. 

Chanyeol can't help himself when as recalls the first time Adam had seen his apartment in New York, he can't believe he missed how the dollar signs were rolling and that was before anything official between them! It still hard to accept even after almost 20 months,that Adam loved the wealth and status being with a Park carried more then he loved him. A sudden shuffling beside him has him turning from the floor to ceiling windows in his bedroom to find Baekhyun standing in the doorway! His heart beat speeds up as he rakes his eyes over the petite man wearing a pair of his basketball shorts and hoodie, it's adorable how his hoodie is so large it hangs off Baekhyuns slight frame. Chanyeol can see the new phone clutched tightly in one hand and Baekhyun's second hand is up in his hair, he knows it's his baby's nervous habit when he feels stressed. He didn't think it was possible for someone to look even smaller than Baekhyun does right now! "Come here kitten" seconds later he has a chest full of fluffy red haired boywho squeezes his abdomen almost desperately.

Before Chanyeol can say anything else, that glorious mop of red hair leaves his chest and almost dives onto the dove grey bench opposite his bed. Chanyeol watches as dainty fingers flyover his phone before patting the space beside him. Baekhyun smiles as he hands over his phone. _You always know what to say to make everything feel better, thank you as well for bringing me up here it's exquisite!_ Wanting Baekhyun to see that he wholeheartedly means what he is about to say he gets to his knees in front of him, " You don't have to thank me kitten, I meant what I said at the park do you remember?" Chanyeol gently cups a cheek on Baekhyun's face, "I said I wanted to keep our relationship private but I see how wrong that is baby, I want to always protect you the from cruelty you have received. I'm afraid today will repeat it's self and I dont just mean earlier. Baby to protect you like a partner should, it's time Sehun made an announcement"

What ever he wanted to say next flies right out the window, as he tiny hands pull him closer and soft lips leave hot kisses all over his face. Those hot kisses snaps his normal iron clad control like a twig, Chanyeol knows he needs more and pulls his kitten closer capturing those soft lips in a bruising kiss! He pushes Baekhyun back so he is lying across the bench, kissing down his chin, loving how Baekhyun continues to kiss against what ever part of his skin he can get! He stops everything for a moment as he stares down at the man half under him, what he sees makes him groan, beautiful flushed cheeks a peek of pale skin where his hoodie has fallen off Baekhyun's tiny shoulder. His heart burst when he watches Baekhyun grab his hand and kiss his palm all before he shyly traces a pattern in to his palm _I love you_.

"Oh baby I love you too!" Chanyeol takes great delight in the clear happiness radiating out his kittens eyes, he crowds over his lithe form. As his lips and tongue are busy demanding entrance into Baekhyun's mouth, he gently moves his hand over his glorious soft form. Inchingcloser to that sacred heat thats ignited between them, andthe growing hardness he feels not just from his own cock but his kittens too. Wanting to make sure this is what he wants he barely rest his hand on that white hot hard length against him when he feels a panicked shove to his shoulders just as his ass finds the floor.

Baekhyun's POV

Baekhyun's eyes widen at what just happened, the shock on Chanyeol's face fill him with dread! He instantly feels around for his phone as his other starts to tug at his ear, oh god he's can feel how he's really starting to panic! As he desperately feels the bench for his phone as he keeps his eyes on an unmoving Chanyeol! It's no use he can't feel for his phone as the tears are building and he's trembling so much. He could kick himself he's ruined everything, he can't believe how much he just panicked and with Chanyeol of all people. Unable to watch the anger he's sure Chanyeol will have at being essentially cock blocked he buries his head in his shoulders abs covers his knees with the loaned Hoodie from the man he loves.

It's only been seconds but it's feels like a life time, before he feels like he's been lifted off the bench and on to the floor, one those familiar arms once again supporting his back. The second is ever so tenderly lifting his chin up, Baekhyun wants to cry in shame but doesn't get the chance as that hand on his chin starts to stroke his cheek in comfort as he lip reads "sshh baby it's ok, I have your phone beside me, I'm going to put my hand down and grab it for you" nodding in understanding he waits until the phone is gently placed in his hands, he can't bare disappointing Chanyeol so frantically types out a message _I'm so sorry, Its too fast I panicked_ "baby no don't be sorry,we have all the time in the world for that." _Your not angry with me?_ Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol shakes his head before "I should not of assumed that this was heading for that, I want you to know I will never pressure you for sex. _Please I want my first to be with you,_ "I promise it will be, just not tonight, you have had a traumatic day, would you like to get dinner before I take you home?" Remembering how he wanted to be brave, Baekhyun nods his head to dinner, once again passing his phone to Chanyeol. _Can we get samgyetang from that ahjuma at the park I like? I don't want to go home I want to stay with you please can I stay the night?_ Baekhyun waits patiently for Chanyeol to read his message, he knows he has read it when he watches Chanyeol eyes bug out, and a smile a mile wide appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that everyone, I really hope I did ok, I can't believe this has amount of reads this has as well that's amazing.
> 
> Thank you all so much.


	15. Juicy Juicy News!

On tonight's ABC celebrity news, I hope your holding on to your seats because boy do I have some juicy juicy news! If you can all cast your attention to the photo in the left of the screen, do you see that, do you see that! That right there ladies and gentlemen is our nation's heartthrob kissing his new beau! Yes it's true ladies and gents Park Chanyeol is officially off the market and has been according to Fort Knox aka the Park Families publicist Oh Sehun for 8weeks! The jungle drums have been going mad over our newest it couple, who Fort Knox released a press note about two weeks ago and has been surprisingly supportive of Parks new beau! Going as far as too call him a bright light in Chanyeol's darkest hours and his chance at true happiness with someone who is very special. 

I hear mothers weeping everywhere for their missed chance at acting match maker for their sons and daughters! Now I know you all want to know which lucky socialite has snapped up Seoul's most eligible bachelor, well I will let this new photo of a young man with a familiar red mop of hair do all the talking. 

You may recall that about 8 weeks ago an ABC source allowed us to use their image of Park and the same mystery redhead at school food. One of the hottest places in town for spicy chicken, the place normally has a queue around the corner, anyway your aren't here for the food hotspot recommendations. You all want the juice on the red head, well our for once our msources haven't had to do some digging, that's right Fort Knox himself gave over the details of the mystery redhead. His name Byun Baekhyun an aspiring art student from SNU, who is 17 years younger then Park! Yes I hear you at the back he is the son of the family that run Cafe Paradise, it's Beakhyun's very talented hands that painted that rather impressive mural! A prominent professor has hailed Byun as the new Matisse and is going to be going places! 

Now I know what you all must be thinking that age gap must be causing quite a stir in the upper echelon of society! For some it's causing waves, many reportedly saying Baekhyun is just a rebound and gold digger! Now we have it on good authority from those in the know, it was actually Park Chanyeol who chased after the red head! I mean who could blame him for that, I mean look at Baekhyun's skin tone and those cheekbones, definitely a catch Mr Park. I personally think our nations heartthrob has levelled up since he who shall not be named! Especially if any thing is to go by from this newest picture taken just today as the couple were seen in namsam wearing matching t shirts and holding hands. Now for the most surprising part of this story and the juiciest bit of gossip I have! It's said that newly married Adam Wu got wind his former flame has moved on and has not taken the news well, all I will say is there was a broken door and smashed window left in his wake.

There you have it ladies and gentlemen, please use the hashtags at the bottom of the screen should you wish to leave your comments on our Twitter feed. 

Your watching ABC News!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies , I thought it was time for the next news update, I really hope you like it. 
> 
> Yes I have moved the story forward a couple of weeks, it will all be clear why in the next couple of updates, let's just say more of over protective Chanyeol and some sexy time 
> 
> In the meantime I want to say thank you for reading this I sometime can't believe the response I get from my writing
> 
> P.s shameless self promoting I have a couple of newer works joining the ranks, please do check them out if you haven't already they are Children of the Moon and A Mafia King’s Secret Lover


	16. Nothing But A Passing Fancy

The sound of foot steps getting closer finally catch his attention, checking the mirror he makes sure his hat is low as possible over his sunglasses and his face mask covers what he has been told is a billion dollar smile. A billion dollar smile, that none of the best lucrative luxury brands will touch with a barge pole now thanks to the Parks. Even his new manager is constantly using the phrase you reap what you sow. He try's to ignore the bandage wrapped around his right hand, it was one more thing to fight about when his furious husband slammed down the invoice for damages. 

None of that matters right now, as he spots the person he's been desperate to get a better look of! Before he can stop himself he's leaning closer to his window, as he spots the red haired man who's stolen the heart of the media, walking along the pavement with a man which could be his double save for the hair colour. Personally he doesn't understand why the media is so taken with him, admittedly he can't see this dazzling skin tone he overheard one of the make assistants at his shoot rave on and on about. He was curious how she knew it was so blemish free, all he felt was deep smugness when she mentioned the red head worked in a cafe. He didn't believe it at all at first that the Park Chanyeol would get involved with some one so common, he almost spat out his tea when he overheard that the new beau is 17 years younger. 

He wonders what dear old stick up his ass, conservative Park Yunho thinks of his son cavorting with this young passing fancy! Finally the duo are closing in on the cafe he parked his BMW in front of, green envy flares with in him as he rakes his eyes over the stylish get up the red head is dressed in. He is loath to admit the head to toe black is a striking comparison to the bright red curls. He personally thinks this red head is not as innocent as he looks and is definitely the gold digger some of the media paint him to be and he buy the innocent looks the red head tried to pull off ! He does however get hit with more jealousy, as there is no way this child can afford what he's wearing! The yet to be released Burberry black leather Aviator Jacket he himself has been lusting after. That jacket has a waiting list a mile long! He truly wonders what magic spell he is weaving over Chanyeol, and kicks himself that every vanilla sexual act he committed for Park didn't wield him any such gifts!

He doesn't get to stew over his previous sex life when he spots movement just out side his window. He quickly scrambles for his phone to record what he's seeing, he has to take a deep breath to steady his hands it will ensure he gets the clearest picture! Well well well this is a surprise, it all makes sense now this red head isn't just a passing fancy he's Chanyeol's newest charity case! He can't releases a giggle, especially when he tells his husband just how low the mighty have fallen. What's even better is media definitely don't know the red head is disabled ! Gleeful that he has something he can use in retaliation against Chanyeol for making his own career bomb! With a plan forming and a smile in his face, Adam starts his car and drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh trouble is brewing!  
> Hello my lovelies just a quick update I know this will not be what some are expecting. Have no fear over protective Chanyeol is at the ready 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this, let me know what you think 
> 
> ❤️❤️


	17. Date Night Part One

**_Six weeks after the ABC news announcement Baekhyun's P0V_ **

Baekhyun lets himself into Chanyeol's penthouse using the access code Chanyeol gave him. Gently shutting the door behind him, the comforting fresh citrus and sea-salt scent of Chanyeol's favoured candles instantly relax him as he feels the tension in his shoulders disappear! It's been a whirlwind six weeks since Sehun's press release and ABC's surprisingly supportive coverage, thankfully now the shock of their relationship has worn off the press doesn't photograph him likeSehun warned him could happen and he dreaded! Yes, he gets snapped at in the café on occasions especially when Chanyeol is present, which is annoying as he really just wants to kiss his boyfriend in peace.

The savinggrace in all of this though, is that not one person has caught him using sign language yet! Baekhyun knows now after years of bullying he endured he has nothing to be ashamed of! He knows it's only a matter of time before the media do find out, he just didn't want a complete invasion of his privacy. Especially after the gold digger comments, they did sting a little despite his best efforts not to believe what he read. He was so touched when Sehun himself messaged him asking for a meeting to discuss what would happen if possible media leak occurred. There was even a support KSL guide to support him the whole meeting. Sehun was so very welcoming, he explained several possible outcomes of what he could do to lessen the shock of the media interpretation of him being disabled. All before Sehun himself declared he too was trying to learn some KSL, he even let slip that Chanyeol's family were not only keen to meet him but were also going to be learning some KSL. All in effort to welcome him, so he would be comfortable. Baekhyun had there and then burst in to tears at the gratitude, even more so when mere minutes later he was enveloped in the warm supporting weight of his boyfriends arms. He couldn't believe when said boyfriend dried his tears and surprised him with the cutest picnic lunch in his office. Chanyeol had even used his phone to reassure him that understood why he didn't want to shout it to the world about being deaf, and would do all in his power to support him and wasn't above suing the media if it came to that.

What annoys him the most right now, is how some of the snootier classmates he has are constantly trying to befriend him but only to get snapped with him or to have him give them their details to Chanyeol. On one particular occasion and the only time Chanyeol met him at the art campus to pick him up, he watched as a rather inappropriately dressed female student approach his boyfriend. He then had to watch as she had the audacity to hand Chanyeol her card, Chanyeol later told him the card contained her number and a rather lewd message to call him for a fun ride! Baekhyun at first felt the onslaught of tears, feeling ever so insignificant to his peers and upset at how someone could be so brash! That all changed when he and the rest of the art campus watched as Chanyeol tuted and ripped the card clean in two.To make his stance clear Baekhyun watched as Chanyeolstalked over to where he stood and kissed him softly before guiding him to his fancy Audi, his hand never leaving his back! It was the only time Chanyeol picked him up from college, as once again his insecurities got the better of him.

Baekhyun shakes his head as he takes off his shoes,now is not the time for a trip down memory lane. He has a dinner to prepare so heads straight to the kitchen of his dreams Baekhyun gently places his satchel on the floor, before picking up the bag of groceries he bought. Looking around at the sleek navy oak wooden units and crisp white marble work tops, he truly wishes he was much more accomplished in the cooking department. He gave up on baking when his father chased him out the kitchen at the café some years ago. But looking around this room with its fancy central induction hob, and retractable fan before his eyes fall on the packed double-sided shelf that acts as wine rack. He is kind of sorry that Chanyeol won't be coming home to a gourmet dinner fit to match one of those fancy wines he can't pronounce.

Baekhyun smiles to himself as he sets about getting the homemade kimchi, he helped make out of his shopping bag. They could have gone out to either their favourite samgyetang cart or to the uber posh steak place his gorgeous man favours. When he text Chanyeol messaging that he would be happy with a take-out and a subtitled movie, Chanyeol had responded that was fab idea but instead of take out he wanted something comforting and homemade. Baekhyun had eagerly agreed offering that he wouldgo to the grocery store for ingredients and cook something, and would also bring over some home made kimchi as a side dish. Definitely the right choice as all he got in return was a thups up emoji that made him feel all tingly inside.

Baekhyun gets more of the goodies out of his shopping bag, instead of a cold walk in the park with their favourite street food or in his eyes overpriced steaks! Tonight, they have beer, spicy cold noodles and grilled pork shoulder, mainly because it's one of the only things Baekhyun knows how too cooks well. Pleased as well that the dishes he can cook will be perfect comfort food for the end of Chanyeol's long hard day. Checking the clock, he sees that Chanyeol should be home in about an hour, just enough time for him to pick the movie set the subtitles and cook up a feast.

**_One Hour Later & Chanyeol's POV_ **

Chanyeol opens his front door to be hit with the very much welcome aroma of grilled meat, sesame and something delectably spicy in the air. He can't help but feel warm all over, mainly over the fact that his beautiful kitten has cooked them dinner! It's all so domesticated and makes him smile to know Baekhyun is comfortable in his home, he knew the minute everything was made official and he witnessed just how happy and humble Baekhyun has been is how he knows he has found someone very special!

The feelingshe gets whenever he sees Baekhyun are far greater then any feeling he had for Adam. Chanyeol remembers how Adam excited him at first,but as the years went on he knew deep down that he was grasping at sand. Perhaps in hindsight he would of realised Adams excessive partying and drinking was because he was bored! That Adam hated how mundane and ordinary their life in his eyes had become, was what probably led to his cheating. Chanyeol has no doubt it wasalso the thrill of getting caught that caused Adam to cheat! Discovering Adam on his knees certainly killed whatever vestiges of love he felt for that man.

Shaking his head he doesn't want to think of that man tonight, not when he can focus his energy on someone who's smile melts away all his pain. Toeing off his shoes he creeps through his lounge to find Netflix already set with a film ready to start. Hearing the scrapping of bowls in the kitchen he creeps closer to his kitchen, smiling at what a gorgeous vison he sees before him. His beautiful kitten dressed in one of his hoodies, one so large is falls off milky collarbones. A pair of soft jersey pants that mould to every curve of his ass and hips, all for his eyes to feast over.

He watches Baekhyun carefully split noodles between bowls with the cutest look of concentration on his face, Chanyeol can feel the stress of long day melt Knowing he won't be heard he leaves his spot at the door, and before his kitten can do anything else he gently wraps his arms around that slender waist, just as he feels Baekhyun start to panic he quickly and softly kisses the back of Baekhyun's neck before releasing his hostage. A giggle escapes him when Baekhyun turns with a pout on his lips, "I'm sorry baby I couldn't help my self" Chanyeol feels himself smile even wider when his kitten returns his smile especially when he nods at the fluid hand movements his kitten uses for _are you hungry?_ Nothing makes him happier then watching his kittens soft smile bloom in to something so magical after they converse without a phone. He's no expert yet, but thanks to Baekhyun's patience and the KSL course he devotes as much free time as he can he has picked up some basics. "Smells amazing" _shall we eat these as we watch iron man 2, I have it set ready_? "How are you always so perfect?" All Chanyeol does is smile and fall a little bit more in love when he watches his kitten grab the bowls of grilled pork, Kimchi and cold noodles before shrugging his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,   
> How cute was that, I'm know a lot of you are wondering where's the drama and overprotective Chanyeol I have promised. Have no fear I promise it's coming up I just wanted to add something soft first ! After I have finished part two which will be filled of some soft sexy goodness 😈 
> 
> I really hope you like this update, please do let me know what you think
> 
> Stay tuned for part two ❤️❤️❤️


	18. Date Night Part Two

Finished with cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes Baekhyun turns off the lights, letting the pretty night lights of downtown Seoul shine through the floor to ceiling windows. Reluctantly he leaves the kitchen when sees an altogether different view, one that nothing can compare to. It's the view inside the apartments and one that takes his breath away, as he subtlety bites his bottom lip and stares at the broad shoulders and sculpted back muscles clearly visible beneath the tight t shit his boyfriend wears!God he could stand drooling over this very sight in front of him all day, as stood watching the shadowy flames of the open fire pit with what he is sure is an expensive rare whiskey in one hand is the sexiest sight he has ever seen. That glossy thick platinum hair a stark contrast against the all black outfit Chanyeol wears. The whole picture he thinks could rival something out of those glossy men's magazine he seen lying around the apartment.

Baekhyun feels the heat on his cheeks intensify, its been several weeks since they became official. Baekhyun no longer feels that embarrassing frigidness within him, watching the man he loves simply enjoy the comforts of his favourite drink ignited that strange sensation he has always tried to run from. Taking a deep breath he feels more then ready to start taking the next steps in their relationship. The only thing stopping him is how to tell Chanyeol he's ready to take the next step, he may be over the nervousness he's just never been in a position to want to have sex before. It's how to say he wants to know what this supposed nirvana is like when he can't just say it. It's what is fast becoming the most frustrating thing he has had to deal with. For the last week he has had ample time to bring up the subject, if only his fingers would stop shaking and eventually chicken out.

There's a sudden shadow in front of him cutting of his internal fretting and a familiar gentle hand on the back of his hand. That family warmth on his wrist sends a that familiar electric pulse straight to his heart, it's only at the feel of that comforting warmth does he realise he's been staring at the floor! Raising his head he comes face to face with that beautiful always patient smile, he matches that smile with one of his own as he lip reads what Chanyeol says. "Baby I could feel your nervous vibrations is everything ok?" Catching a whiff of fermented wheat, oak and spice that is uniquely whiskey, he gets an idea. Quickly grabbing his phone he types out _everything is fine, just daydreaming about how good you look. Would it be ok to have a drink too just something a little less strong?_ Baekhyun smiles at the soft blush over Chanyeol's cheek before he shakes his head "I have beer or I can make you a whiskey and Coke?" _Whiskey and Coke_ is what he signs back, if he is going to do this he needs something soft to hide the vibrations of his nervousness.

Finally seated on the plush Italian sofa Baekhyun waits for his boyfriend to return with a fresh drink for him. In the meantime whilst his hands aren't shaking he types out the message he wants Chanyeol to read, one that will hopefully move their relationship up a step! _You remember the night of the incident at your office, how when we came back here, I freaked out when you touched me? Please Chanyeol please touch me like that again._ Its only a couple minutes later that he watches as Chanyeol gracefully walk back across the room. Holding out a tumbler of the dark chocolate concoction of coke and whiskey, "come on kitten I know something is wrong"

Chanyeol can only watch with deep concern as his kitten continues to vibrate with nerves, he desperately stacks his brain for anything that has gone wrong since he got home! He really can't think of anything, he knows he thanked Baekhyun for the comforting dinner! Oh god the dishes, all he did was watch as Baekhyun got up to do them after slaving away making dinner what an idiots he's been! He watches as his boyfriend takes a deep breath and a sip of his drink, before he grabs his phone and inches closer and ever so slowly hold out his phone. That cute blush he loves high on those cheeks, taking the phone he takes a sip of his own drink. He feels his eyes widen as he reads the words across the screen, that stir an echo of arousal.

"Baby are you sure, you know I would never force you to do this, and I'm happy waiting." Chanyeol can only watch in awe as his kitten nods once, and inches closer again those delicate hands moving fluidly through the air. _Please I'm ready,_ Chanyeol smiles for two reasons the first because he understood those delicate hand signs and the second for the bravery his kitten has shown. Chanyeol so wants to take the next step, he has dreamed about this ever since he first got to hold that amazing supple body close. Just thinking about that delectable pale smooth skinhe knows is hiding under that hoodie, sets his skin ablaze with arousal, arousal he hasn't felt in a long while.

Seconds later he feels a slight weight across his things and a soft kiss to the lips, before a phone screen is once again held up to his face. _I'm ready Chanyeol I'm ready for my body to be claimed like my heart. I love you. I promise I'm ready!_ Chanyeol leans forward hand plants a kiss of his own on those inviting plump lips "I love you too!" Chanyeol proceeds to hold those dainty hands against his chest, before they do this he needs to make sure Baekhyun is comfortable and aware he can stop this at anytime. Placing a gentle kiss on the back of one of those soft hands he maintains eye contact so Baekhyun can read each movement "tap twice anywhere against me if you want to stop baby we can take this slow it's just me and you." He watches as Baekhyun's eyes light up in understanding as he nods it's all the warning he has before he feels this soft lips against his and that supple body moulded around him as Baekhyun deepens their kiss.

That hot deep kiss snaps his once iron clad control as easily as snapping a leaf of a tree. Chanyeol can feel that fire within simmering for more, pulling his kitten closer he once again captures those soft lips in a bruising kiss! He pushes Baekhyun sideways gently so he is lying comfortably across the pillows on his sofa. He starts to kiss down Baekhyun's chin, loving how Baekhyun continues to kiss against what ever part of his skin he can get! He stops everything to bask in the moment, and stare down at the man half under him, what he sees and feels against his groin makes him groan. Gorgeous flushed cheeks, a peek of pale skin where his hoodie has fallen off Baekhyun's tiny shoulder and perhaps the greatest gift of all. Pure unconditional love and trust in the bright blues and smile of the young man he so desperately wants to experience nirvana with. Leaning down he places those tiny hands on his shoulders "you are beautiful kitten, remember what I told, you tap if it this gets to much I promise I won't hurt you"

Chanyeol only has to a wait mere millisecond for his kitten to nod in understanding. It's all he needs as he leans down and capture those kisses bruised lips, and gently swivel his hips against the smaller man beneath him. The intense heat he feels against his own groin makes him groan into their kiss, that inferno of arousal igniting he needs more. He feels those tiny fingers dig in to his shoulders as his hands move down that hoodie covered chest and rest against the heat and hardness under those flimsy pants. "You can still change your mind kitten" he would laugh at the pout on those lips if Baekhyun himself didn't just swivel his own hips. It's so adorable to watch as those beautiful blue eyes roll in pleasure.

Baekhyun has to close his eyes as different sensations flood his systems, it's a strange yet magical feeling that's building in his stomach. So nice he almost missed that Chanyeol has pulled the front of his pants down with one hand, he almost chokes when he feels a warm hand against his exposed dick. It's so different to his own hand, It's controlled yet send his stomach and even his toes in to a somersault as he feels that powerful hand gently stroke him up and down.

Next thing he feels is a kiss to his forehead, trying desperately to control his breathing he almost misses how Chanyeol is talking. He is only able to pick up "your so beautiful," "it's ok baby you can do this!" Nodding at those supportive words, he's lifts his upper body off the sofa slightly so he can fully kiss the man he loves.What happens next almost floors him as Chanyeol stops his movements, he can only watch as one of his hands is taken off his shoulder, a light kiss pressed to the palm before he lip reads "trust me." He nods like an exo cited puppy, he trusts this gorgeous gentle giant with his heart and soul, he would follow him to the end of the world if that's what Chanyeol wanted. He watches wide eyed as Chanyeol loosens his own trousers and pulls aside his underwear, and he watches as a monster cock almost jumps free.

He knows he's blushing and has started to tremble at the size of that cock, he can't help but stare at it! It's so big even hard, Baekhyun hasn't even touched him so doesn't quite understand why that magnificent cock is so big. Seconds later he lets out a silent scream when he feels that pulsing hot rod next to his, he chucked again when he sees one of Chanyeol's hand holding their cocks together. He looks back up to see Chanyeol has his eyes closed, a pink flush to his cheeks. Leaning up he kisses him again, his heartbeat pounding in his ears when he sees the pure unfiltered lust staring back at him. "I love you kitten, you still with me?" Nodding his head as he feels a free hand on his cheek before Chanyeol sits up slightly, that tight T-shirt clinging to rock hard muscles and the outline of abs. A second silent gasp leaves him when he feelsChanyeol place his hand against their cocks. It's amazing how hot and hard Chanyeol is, like this he can feel every raised vein and the drops of pre cum, pre cum he's sure is not just his own.

Holding their cocks together ignites those simmering tingles he feels every where, it's almost too much when chanyeol moves there hands together. He's not sure he can take its, sure he's used his own hand before buts it's never been so erotic, or send those bullets of pleasure shooting in each direct so fast before. He feels a kiss on his damp forehead and looks up I time to see Chanyeol lean back away, yet those strong hands keep moving, one entwined with his ownbringing that wave of pleasure!

Being that he can't be vocal or say how much this means to him he keeps his eyes open on the man he loves. Hisheart filling with love and happiness as he sees all his emotions reflected in those bright eyes. A shudder runs through him as he feels that magical sensation of their cocks rubbing together against their hands. "Do you feel that kitten how hard we are for each other?" What Chanyeol says is true all he can feel is a that delicious intense tingling in his thighs and a hot burn low in his abodomen! That pulsing burn is all the warning he gets when he feels their entwined hands simply squeeze their shafts, as pleasure erupts like a volcano all the way through him and he pulses against that hold cumming the hardest he has ever.

There is nothing but shooting stars and bright lights behind his eyes as Chanyeol too shoots his load, over the most erotic mutual hand job he's ever given. The way his perfect little kitten responded was like he was made just for him, how he loves this man! He didn't know how he would handle the non verbal responses from Baekhyun at first, it's always been his favourite sound there is nothing quite like the sound of making some one come apart from your hand, mouth dick! This moment how ever is so beyond that as he listens to deep breathing and barely there whimpers his kitten lets out. Baekhyun's cheeks are glowing with happiness and he can see the same feelings reflected in those baby blues, it's all he needs to see to know that this was perfect. He leans over to grab Baekhyun's phone placing it on his chest, love radiating out of him at the sleepy smile and bambi like awkwardness as Baekhyun types on his phone _that was magical I had no idea a hand job could be so sensual thank you._ "Oh baby you don't have to thank me, thai isn't sex either this is love making! At the tears he sees building in those beautiful blue eyes he leans down to kiss those flushed cheeks. "Sleepy kitten?" Chanyeol smiles at the nod he gets, as he gets off the sofa gently and drops his trousers. Further surprising Baekhyun by slowly peeling off the cum covered pants, before he lifts him bridal style off the sofa. Making sure Baekhyun eyes are him "come on kitten lets get you cleaned up." He giggles as the delicate man in his arms snuggles down just like the kitten he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, pops confetti finally a bit of sexy time for our favourite duo how was it? I hope you all liked this update? This was a bit of a challenge and there will be mistakes as I really struggled to write this sexy scene with Baekhyun being deafmute, I truly hope you all love it. 
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a while I'm finally feeling better still three days of antibiotics to go but much better then I was


	19. The Low Down Of The Century

I'm interrupting tonight's usual ABC broadcast with some celebrity news of the century! Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad I have your attention! I hope your sitting comfortably and don't have any hot substances in your hands because what I must tell you is going to blow your mind. Now we have been oohing and ahhing over our newest celebrity couple. I know I know your all probably sick to your back teeth of hearing how good looking they are, how perfect they are together and the altogether way over the top lovey doveyness.

How they seem to radiate love and happiness wherever they go together, and how they leave a trail of admirers and general mushiness everywhere. I'm sure I don't need to tell you who I am referring to! Well for those of you sleeping under rocks, I am indeed referring to the King of Seoul Park Chanyeol and his new Beau. That demure red haired man, who never puts a foot out of place, yes that's him Byun Baekhyun!

I hear you, I hear you, I know enough of the cheese, your all hanging on to your seats for dear life waiting for the good stuff. Well I have the ultimate crack in the golden couples armour as it were, the one thing that is bound to cause waves. I will say before I tell you what I think you all should know, is that if I hadn't seen the video, I would not have believed it myself. Some of you recall my last update about how that age gap could possibly be causing a few waves in our elite class of society. I have no shame in saying that I had hoped we see a little bit of drama between our golden couple and the rat pac elite. That Drama that just hasn't happened until now that is, as I have the scoop that will be front page news, and will be on every news channel come sunrise.

I think we can all agree the last six weeks any news of no longer eligible bachelor Park Chanyeol has been rather boring, almost secretive! I see your all about to lose any attention to me over my rambling and just want me to get to the point, well without further udo I give you the video our source captured, can you see it up in the screen.Can we all just take a moment to apricate the fashionable ensemble Baekhyun wears, Chanyeol has been very generous that aviator jackets as the even hit the catwalk yet! Now have you been watching carefully, do you see what our young Baekhyun is doing with those beautiful delicate hands. I see have your complete attention, our specialist has reviewed this video and has come to one conclusion Byun Baekhyun is deaf mute. I know your as surprised as I am, I personally can't wait to watch the drama unfold! Why you ask because it's clear our source has a desperate case of if I can't have you no one can!

There you have it ladies and gentlemen, please use the hashtags at the bottom of the screen should you wish to leave your comments on our Twitter feed. 

Your watching ABC News!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out, are you all ready for the showdown I have planned it’s going to be epic at least I hope it is. Overprotective and pissed off Chanyeol is coming eeek!
> 
> Hello my lovelies surprise news bulletin for you all, I know you all have pitch forks for ABC and either love these news bulletins or hate them.
> 
> I’m pretty sure you can guess the culprit behind this, let me know what you think 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


	20. Two Can Play Dirty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, thank you all so much for getting this story to over 650 votes!!!
> 
> I know your all desperate to find out what happens next! So I figured this would be the first story I update this week.
> 
> Let's just say it's the build up to the showdown 😈 and is all in Chanyeol's POV, please enjoy.

The constant vibration beside his head wakes him, opening his eyes slightly he spots a full head of bright red hair. He loved how his normally shy kitten had demanded that when he sleeps over that he always be able to sleep on his chest. He had agreed instantly when asking why, the response he got was that soft blush he loves and a confession of how his kitten feels safe feeling the vibrations of his heartbeat against his cheek when they lie together. So proud of his kitten for finally getting comfortable enough to make demands he had instantly agreed. At first he thought he would find it weird, but his beautiful boy weighs next to nothing. That slight weight of his kitten against his chest just like having an extra blanket, one that even purrs like the adorable kitten Chanyeol always calls him. He can only sigh when his phone once again starts its angry vibrating, opening his eyes again he was expecting to see daylight through the crack in his curtains but all he can is the start darkness of shadows against his bedroom walls.

Admitting defeat he picks up his phone, internally groaning when he see in the bright white numbers on his phone declaring it's not even 5am! What's even more surprising are the multiple missed call notifications that blow up the screen! There's at least twenty missed calls, three voicemails, half a dozen text messages and even a google alert.His phone vibrates ins his hand once more this time a text message from Sehun that simply says.

Do not turn open your phone, or turn on the news I'm on the way.

Even in his still sleep foggy brain the arrival of his best friend at such an early hour does not bode well! Begrudgingly he gently moves his kitten off his chest, whilst his brain slowly tries to work out the reason why Sehun would be heading over before dawn. He doesn't have chance to think about that when his phone lights up with an incoming call again, this time from Jongdae. Desperate not to wake the delicate kitten still sleeping on his bed he hurries from his bedroom to answer his business partner. 

"Hello Kim Chen."

"Finally you pick up your phone, do you know how many times I have tried to call you since last night, what the bloody hell have you been doing?"

Chanyeol has to wince and hold the phone away from his ear, at the loud only animals can hear screeches coming from the speakers even when it's not on loudspeaker. He goes to say it's before dawn, and that he was busy making and watching his boyfriend cum from their first magical step into sexual intimacy. Before he watched his little kitten bathe like a pervert, before falling asleep together and what on earth is he is so pissy over, when the dinosaur roars Chen is famous for resumes.

"Don't answer me with some smart witty comment that its before dawn, because that foul evil cockroach you once swore you were in love with, has stooped to levels I didn't think he was capable of!"

That last part does catch his attention and instantly causes a drop in his stomach!

"Jongdae!" 

"That foul nothing but toxic waste of a human being has done it this time!"

"Jongdae!!"

"I'm so so angry on your behalf Chanyeol, that conniving snivelling insect has done the unthinkable, and all for a paycheck and another moment in the spotlight!"

Chanyeol closes his eyes at the reality of what his friend has said, white hot fury seeps into his very core over the number of possible things Adam has been upto! "Jongdae what exactly are you saying?" He doest get to enquire any further when he hears a knock to his door.

"Saved by the bell, I will leave you with Sehun"

"Jongdae!"

All too soon he hears the beep that signals Jongdae has already hung up! It's that exact moment when his eyes widen at what the multiple google alert say! Each one more uglier then the last, he can feel the fury bubbling in his veins like lava.

**_Park Chanyeol's New Beau is a Freak_ **

****

**_Park Chanyeol's slumming it with a disabled sugar baby_ **

****

**_Byun Baekhyun has struck gold using his disability to bag a millionaire!_ **

****

**_The story behind Byun Baekhyun and the fairytale we all wish we were living_ **

****

**_Byun Baekhyun the newest king of Seoul_ **

**_ABC the once prestigious broadcaster has been reduced to nothing but gossip rags and reportedly had to postpone its celebrity news slot over its broadcasters recent unauthorised expose_ **

A deep seeded fury unlike anything he has ever felt, instantly bubbles and boils in his bloodstream. As he rushes to meet Sehun opening the door to his penthouse, "you've seen the broadcast?"

Not in the mood for Sehun and his diversionary tactics, he simply growls out!

"Show me!"

"There is no easy way to explain what's happening, it is better if I just show you!"

Chanyeol doesn't say anything as he watches his best friend head over to his TV. All Sehun does is switch on his top of the range Samsung, it takes seconds for it to whirl to life with recent images of him and his kitten out and about like any other couple. Sehun quietly passes over his iPhone, before taken a step back. Chanyeol can see the written transcript of the news anchor from ABC already on the screen. Wasting no time he scrolls through the usual badly dialogued cheap hype, to the very end paragraph. Seething in pure anger at what he reads

_I think we can all agree the last six weeks any news of no longer eligible bachelor Park Chanyeol has been rather boring, almost secretive! I see your all about to lose any attention to me over my rambling and just want me to get to the point, well without further udo I give you the video our source captured, can you see it up in the screen. Can we all just take a moment to apricate the fashionable ensemble Baekhyun wears, Chanyeol has been very generous that aviator jacket hasn't even hit the catwalk yet! Now have you been watching carefully, do you see what our young Baekhyun is doing with those beautiful delicate hands. I see have your complete attention, our specialist has reviewed this video and has come to one conclusion Byun Baekhyun is deaf mute. I know your as surprised as I am, I personally can't wait to watch the drama unfold! Why you ask because it's clear our source has a desperate case of if I can't have you no one can!_

It's the very last sentence he reads that has any kind of decorum he's been holding on to snapping in half! All he sees is a red mist as he lets out a roar of frustration, and hurls whatever object was on his side table straight for the middle of his TV. The sheer rage he is feeling is so potent, at the audacity of not just the news anchor, but Adam and his claimshas him all but snarling. The bile risingin his throat, feels like a bad case of heartburn you get when you get a sip of really cheap nasty whiskey, the ones so cheap that they burns down your throat. When he first discovered Adam that day on his knees, he became numb and detached from the situation. It took months and an expensive wellness retreat to get a handle on those feelings, but right now all he wants is to either roar in frustration or throw things. Instead of trying to control that deep-seated hatred, or throw any more of his furniture he watches the TV break into hundreds of pieces. He almost laughs at the symbolism of those tiny fragments falling to the floor, it's exactly how he feels over the person he once loved above all else.

"Ten years of my life I gave to that fame hungry, attention seeking whore! For what, to watch him on his knees like the slut he is, and then to be stabbed in the back a second time. Do you know what I hate the most Sehunthat after almost two years he still is able to have such a hold over my emotions?"

"Because for a time you loved him, and believed he loved you. I can have a defamation suit and restraining order with Kris sent within the hour, actually I wouldn't be surprised if Jongdae hasn't already sent out gag orders to cease and desist!"

Chanyeol breathes in much needed oxygen, as he turns to face Sehun not missing the matching expressive anger on his normal resting face. The red mist clearing enough for him to fully apricate the lengths the two men are always willing to go for him. First when Sehun handled evicting the soul sucker from his house, even now Sehun is always on top of his game and has gone to great lengths to keep Baekhyun protected.

Jongdae's legal expertise that quickly put an end to his business with Kris. That quick intervention paved the way for a better business, that brings in more revenue then he can dream of and a much happier environment. He feels a smirk coming on at what Sehun said, there's a reason their Chennie chen is known as a dinosaur in the legal world, you make a general faux pas or bad mouth a client of either of theirs you soon know about it.

"I think it's a given don't you, Jongdae loves a good scrap. Honestly you two could rule the world with how dangerous you can be."

"We do it because we love you, you don't deserve any of this, I don't understand this vendetta he has against you when he was the one caught with his pants down. Least of all why he has decided the kindest, gentlest human being on this earth deserves to be smeared in the media!"

Its Sehun's mention of the pure innocent kitten still blissfully sleeping in his bed, that truly sets his emotions off. It's the callous smearing of Baekhyun that truly makes him realise just how much hatred he truly has for Adam. His beautiful barely 21 year old boyfriend who's done nothing but love him, It truly makes his heart break as he knows his delicate kitten will be horrified by what the media are saying about him. Chanyeol has to close his eyes, as he knows this will just be the beginning of hate media his beautiful boy and himself will receive. It physically sends shooting pains through him knowing Adam is deliberately sabotaging Baekhyun's pure image.

Chanyeol will forever loathe Adam for what he's done, as he only has to think back to that day in his office, and that vicious vile temp worker to be reminded just how cruel people can be. It angers him just how desperate media outlets are for stories that they stoop for any crumb they can get. He has no doubt as well that his snivelling ex got a hefty pay check for that video. That it got the desired effect from the media. It sickened him that out of all the google alerts there was just one, one out of the sea of many he saw that were complimentary towards Baekhyun.

"Perhaps what's worse in all this Sehun is that Adam has clearly been stalking Baekhyun, look can you see how an earth would he get this video if he wasn't"

"Chanyeol I think you need more then a cease and desist order, you need to call the police! Your right Adam has been stalking Baekhyun"

It's just another action of Adam's that adds fuel to the fire within him. Chanyeol watches Sehun type like a maniac into his phone, no doubt to his fathers personal assistant. He will call his father himself a bit later, no one will have better advice than his high court judge father. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, just picturing the beautiful face of his boyfriend and his flaming red hair is enough to centre his thoughts in to one action fighting fire with fire. He remained tight lipped over their break up and discovering just how slutty Adam truly was. Didn't retaliate when that cheap porn was left playing on his TV. He remained quiet when Adam and Kris escaped to Europe when his mother used her influence over his modelling contracts. He even felt the tiniest bit of heartache that Adam and Kris got their happy ending. Never once did he divulge any negativity to the press, that ends now!

Opening his eyes he see the soft orange glow of sun beginning to rise, he knows his kitten will soon be up. So silently vows he will break the news to the man he loves that his disability has been so cruelly revealed. Then he will head over to his former office, as one thing is for sure enough is enough as he too can play dirty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that my lovelies, I hope you like it! I had to add a little bit on how Chanyeol is feeling before the shit hits the fan as it were.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I apologise as well for any missed spelling 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	21. Is Revenge Worth It

**_Chanyeol's POV, One Hour Later._ **

Chanyeol had fully intended to walk back in to his bedroom to find his kitten still asleep, he had to take a second to gather himself before opening his door. Fully prepared to be the one to deliver the news that his privacy had been invaded and his disability outed in the cruelest way. He did not expect to find his kitten awake, eyes wide with angry flaming cheeks on his beautiful face as he clutched his phone. It was the despondent look in those baby blues, that his heart sunk he wanted to be the one to tell his beautiful kitten what was going on! What's worse is he had barely opened his mouth, or attempted any KSL he learned when Baekhyun had jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. In the seconds it took for his brain to force his legs to move, the tale tell sound bathroom door being locked rang through the bedroom.

The door slamming practically in his face was an hour ago, Chanyeol hated how he started banging on the door like a mad man as soon as his brain function returned. All before realising his deaf boyfriend would not of heard his pleas to open the door, or the banging. Even his text messages pleading for his kitten to open the door have not been read.

"Chanyeol, pacing your floor like a wounded animal is not going to solve anything."

"Do I want to know how long you have been watching my decent in to madness?"

The sound of the shower being turned on suddenly cuts through the air, Chanyeol is not sure if he should be relived or more angry. Relived that the shower means Baekhyun could be calming down, or angry that his beautiful kitten could be crying under a cold shower where he can't comfort him. He can hardly believe what that ungrateful snake of an ex has done! Not just to him, but to an innocent man who has done nothing to warrant such hate has his blood boiling. That awful red mist once again is starting to cloud his judgement he can feel it, every time he thinks of the news bulletin and the man responsible for it makes him want to scream. Taking a deep breath he needs a clear mind to think, he wants Adam to pay! His initial plan to march into Kris's office to essentially to just scream at the man seems so anti-climatic to what he's feeling! He's definitely through being mr nice guy, after everything they have put him through a verbal slap on the wrist just won't cut it.

"If I were to tell you that I was planning to go to Kris to tell him to rein Adam in what would you do?"

He waits for a second, before turning to face Sehun, his infamous resting bitch face in full swing. It only takes his friend a second to let out what can only be described as a long suffering sigh.

"Doesn't exactly strike fear in my heart Chanyeol, to be honest I think Kris would be dam foolish not to expect you. Hell they are probably laughing at the situation right now and if I'm reading between the lines right they will be profiting quite a bit off this like the leeches they are! It's time you started playing fire with fire Chanyeol, be as ruthless as you are when dealing with one of those dodgy corporations"

Chanyeol knows Sehun is right, the time for playing mr nice guy is well and truly over! It's time to be ruthless especially when he thinks of the delicate human still behind a locked door. "Sehun can you message Jongdae?"

"I have already, he is already on his way"

Taking a deep breath, he has got an idea and his business partner would be the best person to run it past first. He also has a couple of ideas that he knows his publicist will handle with glee, one involving the large virtual advertising aside the mall and a certain sex tape! First he needs to get his beautiful boy to come out of the bathroom. He turns to face Sehun, who's resting bitch face finally softens, "I promise Chanyeol I will help you make him pay!" Nodding his head he's thankful Sehun understands he needs a minute to speak to the other man involved in this. Grabbing his phone he hastily types a message for his kitten, it has three simple words that he hopes will warn his kitten to move away from the door.

_I'm coming in!_

Is all he types into his phone as he presses send. He could of done this the second the door was slammed in his face, but decided against it as it was clear Baekhyun needed a minute to himself. Plus he knows going all cave man and slamming open the door earlier would of made this whole situation worse and scared his kitten unnecessarily. It's probably not going to help now, but hell needs to freeze over if his beautiful stubborn kitten thinks he will let him suffer. Taking a deep breath he leans back, ensuring his feet apart he breathes again letting the adrenaline pump through his blood stream as he turns his body slightly. Bracing himself for what is probably going to hurt.Using that adrenaline Chanyeol slams his upper body into the door, breaking it clean off its hinges with just one that one shove!

What he finds the other side of that door, simply makes his heart hurt all the more. Sat fully clothed under a barely warm spray of water sits his fully clothed boyfriend. Chanyeol knows the water is barely warm by the lack of steam filling the room, grabbing the largest towel off his heated towel rack and the abandoned mobile on his granite wash basin before he races to his double walk in. Pulling open the frosted glass he turns off the water, before falling to his knees and gently wrapping his trembling kitten in his finest Egyptian cotton and pulling him close. Once he feels Baekhyun relax against him he starts rubbing that head of vibrant red hair, stopping only when Baekhyun leans back. It's the bloodshot eyes he sees that truly keeps the fire of hate in his stomach flickering,

_**Baekhyun's POV** _

The comfort of Chanyeol's strong arms gently rubbing down his wet hair, after the way he stormed away humbles him. He may be so confused and upset over the vile way his disability has been revealed! That doesn't mean he should of done what he did, and can't really believe he did. Feeling a different kind of heat now on his cheeks, he drops his head back down on his boyfriend's broad shoulder wraps his arms tightly around his that tightmuscled back. He has to resist the urge to ugly cry when those thick muscled arms and warms hands start rubbing comforting circles into his back.

They so don't deserve this, they were not deliberately keeping the fact they he's disabled from anyone, all they wanted was privacy. Maybe a few more weeksto themselves, so he could meet Chanyeol's parents! Hell he had even met with Sehun todiscuss what do in an invasion of his privacy, however crying his eyes out at the bottom of a shower was not what he envisioned. He almost sobs when he thinks of Chanyeol, he especially doesn't deserve to be eviscerated and ridiculed for simply loving him. He has already had to deal with the heart break of infidelity. He remembers the last words of the transcript he read, he simply can't believe it's a case of if I can't have you no one can. Baekhyun just can't fathom how someone can be jealous over him,a young shy disabled student.

As painful as it is to think it he truly believes this Adam still harbours feelings for Chanyeol! That the whole giving another man a blowjob onhis knees, was just a cry for attention. One that backfired on him so spectacularly as it resulted Chanyeol endingtheir 10 year relationship. From what he has heard from his brilliant and kind man he loves is that it has to be Adam causingall this. Adam strikes him as the type whojust isn't someone who can let it go that he fucked up, and is now resorting to playing dirty mind tricks. It must be why he is doing this, as it at least keeps Chanyeol focused on him. That's what he believes, it's something that make his insecurities sky high, while he loves Chanyeol with all his heart, heshould be with someone more like one of his friends. Older, more successful and not disabled like him.

He doesn't get to think more on it as those soothing rubs on his back stop suddenly, instead he feels a gentle tap against one hand as a device is dropped in to his other. Looking down he sees it's his phone, seconds later he feels a warm hand on his chin gently raising it.

"My love, I can see the despair in your eyes,"

_Am I really what you want Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol's eyes that are normally so bright and expressive flare with an emotion he can't recognise. He can only wait as Chanyeol lifts the hand away from his chin, it instantly fills him with a coldness he's desperate to shake off. He can't help it but the lack of warmth has terror filling him, along with that awful phantom pain from where his cochlear implant was. He can feel his hands shake as he raises one to rub that searing sudden pain behind his right ear. He uses his other hand to type something else in to phone, he desperately wants the amazing man kneeling on the cold wet floor, but just feels so inadequate! All of those insecurities stop when he feels Chanyeol grabbing his hand instead. All he can do is let out a silent gasp when he watches the man he loves softly raise his much smaller hand and place it against his black cotton covered chest. He may not be able to hear that life giving beat of the purest heart he knows, but he can definitely feel the vibrations of the constant rhythm against his palm.

"You have filled my world with technicolour Baekhyun, I have never felt the love I have for you before please my love do not doubt us or me. I promise Adam will pay for every hurt he has caused you."

Baekhyun leans forward and kisses those supple lips, whilst that declaration makes him feel better about where he stands. They still have the elephant in the room to discuss, leaning his head against Chanyeol he can smell the comforting scent of his musky shower gel invade his senses as he types out a message.

_Would I be crazy if I said I think Adam never expected you to end your relationship, that he acts out the way he is to get your attention._

"Baekhyun what that man did, ripped my heart out hell he all but stamped on it. It's insane baby, I really don't think it's because he has some notions of love for me anymore"

_Would I be crazy then to say I kind of feel sorry for him?_

"No my kitten, it shows me how brave you are, how big your heart is. How you see the light even in the darkest of souls."

Baekhyun lifts one of Chanyeol's hands and places it on top of his own hand and rests them together, right where the vibrations of Chanyeol's heart lie! He hopes it conveys everything he can't verbally say but wishes he could.

"I know your worried kitten, I hate that this cockroach has invaded your privacy and I know your panicked and think I want someone more like my friends! Baby I am so bewitched by your strength there is no one else I will have as my partner you are all I need!"

It takes Baekhyun a minute to realise that Chanyeol's free hand is wiping away the tears that have fallen. "Come on my kitten, I beginning to think you like this shower more then me, lets get you out of these wet clothes and horizontal"

Nodding his head he agrees, he very much feels better now then when he first read the news transcript, it's very clear to him that he is the only one that resides in Chanyeol's heart. He knows the man he loves too, that unrelenting fire he sees in his loves eyes tell him that he is up to something. A part of him too wants to act on that age old adage you reap what you sow, now he has reigned in his crushing insecurities and panic at possibly loosing Chanyeol. He can see the clear toll Adams disgusting shenanigans are having on his partner he may not know want to know what Chanyeol is up to, he will however support what ever it is he does to bring the devil down a peg or too. Felling him self being lifted clean off the floor he leans in and kisses Chanyeol's cheek, just as he feels a sudden vibration somewhere beyond the bedroom door.

_**Chanyeol's POV** _

Leaving his kitten alone isn't really what he wants right now, he's just thankful Baekhyun can't hear the loud dinosaur whine that can only belong to one person. Thank asking past the glass wine rack that separates his living room and kitchen, he finds his best friends sweeping up what looks like a broken mug. He goes to say something when his sometimes intolerable troll of a friend beats him to it

"I wanted in on the redecorating, love what you have done n the lounge"

"You can pay for the damage to my hardwood floor from that mug if you like!"

"Don't panic it didn't dent the floor, here I bought you a Starbucks as cafe paradise is closed as it's still dark out."

"The cease and desist orders?"

"Done, I've also sent a gag order to the cockroach and the rat. I so wish I could see the looks on those slimes faces. I put good money on the ever so prim Kris Wu not been aware of his husbands antics."

Chanyeol watches as Sehun snorts at that statement, he has no doubt his former stick in his ass, business partner has any idea of the diva levels Adam can go to. Something he is going to take great pleasure forcing to the surface, whilst watching Kris loose all semblance of control.

"How is Baekhyun Chanyeol?"

Turning to face Sehun, Chanyeol lets out a sigh and runs his hands down his face. It took all night not to break down in front of his kitten, especially after what he said.

"At first he was devastated, he even asked me if he was what I wanted. Before he then announced that he thinks Adam still has feelings for me and that he acted out for attention. Before proceeding to say he felt sorry for him."

"Chanyeol have you heard of the phrase wheres there's smoke there's fire."

"It's absolutely preposterous isn't it"

"I just don't know Chanyeol, he's gone to great lengths to ensure you see his every move. I mean it could just be jealousy I mean i would've expected a lot more fight if he did love you, and definitely didn't expect him to marry Kris"

Chanyeol shakes his head as closes his eyes he won't believe the possibility Adam holding anything but contempt for him. He made sure of that when Chanyeol found him on his knees sucking off his business partner. That simmering rage bubbles under his skin, just as his kitten flashes through his mind! His beautiful kitten sat under a torrent of cold water steels his resolve to make Adam, no make them both pay. Whirling around he faces the two men standing in front of him.

"Sehun will you please get me the copy of the tape, it's time for the world to see just how well Adam takes it! Jongdae my father still has a 30% stake in Kris's company, now vitally important can you go to the office in our safe you will find a rather nondescript red manilla folder. I need to to bring that dossier here."

"Why do you need that particular dossier?"

"That dossier holds the majority stakes of Kris's company"

"You still own Wu Law"

"I do yes, but as of tomorrow my sad will sell his share to me and I'm then going to sell it for the it for the lowest price I can! That video Sehun, I want playing on every news channel from here to America by the end of the day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> First I want to say a massive thank you, this is almost at 6000 reads, that's amazing thank you all so much.
> 
> I really hope you like this update, I won't lie I have struggled with this and I know its a bit lacklustre in some places. 
> 
> So please be honest with what your think of the update. I also wanted to show the feelings that Baekhyun and Chanyeol have about the betrayal from Adam I purposely made their thoughts contrast.
> 
> I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes 
> 
> Can't wait to see what you all think ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you like this first official update of Finding love in the afternoon, I hope I have made this clear that this is a news announcement!
> 
> I can’t wait for comments, I just ask that you be kind  
> Until next update.


End file.
